Nico di Angelo and the Chamber of Secrets
by MissSwissish
Summary: Nico is back, and he's on the hunt for horcruxes. But when the Chamber of Secrets is opened, and the monster set free, what will the Son of Hades choose, his mission, or his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so mad at myself for not getting on with this sooner. If anyone's still out there and still interested, here is the sequel to "Nico di Angelo and the Philosopher's Stone"**

**Thank you Snowflake 13300, you made me realise just how much i've been dragging my feet!**

* * *

><p><strong>Some dialogue between Potterverse characters are quoted from the book<strong>

**I don't own anything ****recognizable**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo and the Chamber of Secrets<strong>

_Nico had stopped for the night at a run-down inn and was trying not to think just how much warmer and more comfortable he would be curled up in a bed at Camp, or Hogwarts, or even the Underworld. He'd been travelling for weeks and had finally reached the edge of a vast and mostly unexplored forest in the heart of Albania. The shades of some recently deceased locals had spoken of an evil that resided in the woods, and for some reason, Hades had thought it was worth investigating._

_Scowling, Nico contemplated his meal (it was supposed to be some sort of soup - but it looked more like water with bits floating in it). Across the dark eating area, optimistically labelled the "restaurant", a skeletal looking man with a strange feral glint in his eyes was studying him. With the hairs on the back of his neck prickling, Nico stood up, leaving some coins on the table. As he left, he noticed the man standing over the place where he'd previously been sitting, taking long deep breaths like he was inhaling some delicious scent._

_Nico's room was at the end of the hallway, the only two other guests were three rooms along, by the stairs. On a spur of the moment decision, Nico unscrewed the light bulb from one of the lamps in his room, smashed it in his jacket and sprinkled the broken glass in front of his door._

_That night, he lay awake unable to sleep. The moon shone through the gap in the curtains, almost blinding him with it's light. He was just drifting off when he heard the unmistakeable crunch of shoes on broken glass. He tensed on the bed, eyes trained on the door, hand gripping his sword. After a few minutes, the entity the other side of the door moved away, but Nico stayed tense, heart racing. He didn't relax until the first rays of dawn could be seen on the horizon._

_Two nights later, Nico was sprinting through the unknown forest, the full moon gleamed brightly, illuminating the dense undergrowth, throwing shadows across Nico's path. He could hear the werewolves gaining on him. It was just his luck to have chosen to stay at an inn run by Lycanthropes._

_He had been close to where the stories pointed, so very close..._

_Shadow travelling now would mean giving up. He couldn't go anywhere within a fifty mile radius, and even that would be risky. The wolves would find him._

_Nico stumbled into a clearing and cursed. The wolves worked well as a pack. In his panic, he hadn't noticed that they had been hearding him. Now he was trapped, where there were no shadows, surrounded by a pack of very angry looking werewolves._

_He stood stock still and turned back to the leader - the skeletal man who had stalked him at the inn._

_He raised his sword in challenge, hoping that by threatening the Alpha, he would get the chance to duel one on one instead of being leapt upon and eaten.__The Alpha growled baring his teeth, hackles raised. The two opponents circled, Nico still wondering how to get to a shadow before the surrounding wolves tore him to shreds. The wolf lunged suddenly and Nico dodged, swinging his weapon, shoving the beast away before teeth or claws could reach skin. These steps were repeated, with the occasional lunge from Nico. But he couldn't seem to get the right angle to inflict serious damage._

_Nico was running out of options, his wrist was sprained and the wolves were getting restless. As if sensing weakness, his opponent lept at him. It was a higher jump than all the others, and Nico didn't quite raise his sword in time. The werewolf shoved him to the ground and snapped at Nico's neck. The Stygian iron blade was the only thing keeping the lycan from ripping Nico's throat out._

_The demigod grinned, his feint had worked, and smirked at the Alpha's howl of rage as his prey melted into his shadow and disappeared._

* * *

><p>Nico stared at the entrance to the long cobblestone street in wonderment. It was crammed with witches and wizards all pushing to get into the various shops and stores. He would soon return to Hogwarts to start his second year, and he was anxious to continue his search for horcruxes. This time he'd had a bit more than an hour's forewarning, so he spent a few days trawling through the alley choosing his new material and keeping an eye out for his friends. Last year he had found everything he needed in his suitcase, but it seemed that he had to do things the traditional way this time. He'd managed to persuade the Lord of the Dead to open an account for him at Gringotts. He was actually quite surprised when his father agreed. Hades was God of Wealth amongst other things, but that only made him all the more reluctant to part with money.<p>

He'd bought most of what he needed and knew from the school booklist that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to be a joke. _Gilderoy Lockhart_... Well if that man had really done all the things he said, Nico was a hellhound. Whoever this person was, they had to be more stupid than Geyron at the Triple G ranch. (Skin cancer was up threefold in Manhattan since Apollo found out - unfortunately he couldn't have his revenge as the cowherd hadn't reformed yet, so the Sun god was taking it out on everyone else.)

There were a still few issues he needed to address before he went back to Hogwarts, like a rainbow summoning charm or a spell that translated texts into Ancient Greek. He was still mystified at how he'd survived the year with his dyslexia and ADHD causing trouble all the time. Still, his new timetable was lot more forgiving than it had been last year, so he might be able to sneak off to this Hogsmead or whatever it was called and meet up with Percy or Thalia. He knew better than to get his hopes up. Percy was at school in New York, (although Nico was surprised he'd managed to keep his place at Goode so long) and Thalia had her lieutenant's duties.

His father had worked him hard over the summer. He could still faintly smell the brimstone from the fields of punishment on his clothes. He'd also travelled to Albania in search of Riddle, for all the good it did him. he shuddered as he remembered yet again just how close those serrated canines had come to piercing his neck.

Nico wandered down one of the more...shadier streets, passing a peeling and crooked sign that read Knockturn Alley. The Son of Hades barely noticed the change of scenery, too deep into his internal musings. He was jolted back into awareness when he heard an all too familiar voice up ahead, accompanied by the unmistakable wrench in his gut that signaled a nearby horcrux.

"Father, you promised me a racing broom." Draco obviously hadn't changed much over the summer. Nico was however, curious to see the boy's father. As he had learnt from the second Titan War, a person's family was a strong influence on their character. Of course that didn't excuse Draco's obnoxiousness, just explain it.

"_Later_, Draco, for now we have an appointment to keep with Mister Borgin." Mr. Malfoy's voice was an impatient drawl. Nico spied a man with long bleach blond hair motioning towards a shabby looking shop. Inside, he thought he saw a movement by a large black cabinet. He couldn't be certain; the windows were so filthy. Nico could feel the horcrux nearby, but he couldn't just barge into the shop with Malfoy there. He watched as Draco looked at the various objects on display while his father haggled over something with the store owner. Draco was scowling about something. Nico felt it was a pity he wasn't in the store so he could find out what had gotten Draco's toga in a twist. He waited in the shadows as the two exited. Draco really did look like his father. Same hair, same face, same sneer. Nico felt the wrongness shift as the horcrux was moved. One of the Malfoys had it. His bet was on Mr. Malfoy, and Nico was about to follow when Harry stumbled out of the shop. He was covered in filth and his glasses were cracked.

"Harry!" His friend spun around and almost shoved his wand up Nico's nose.

"Nico! Don't startle me like that!" Harry looked relieved and lowered his weapon. Nico chuckled, before looking at Harry's attire questioningly.

"Floo Powder" Harry said sheepishly. Nico raised an eyebrow. But before he could ask what this Floo Powder was they were interrupted.

"HARRY, NICO, What d'yer think yer doin' down there?"

Hagrid loomed above them. A quick glance around showed them that they'd amassed some unwanted attention, but the curious onlookers shrank back into the shadows when faced with Hagrid's giant form.

"I was lost...Floo Powder..." Hagrid grabbed them both by the collar and dragged them away before Harry could continue.

"Yer a mess!" Hagrid growled, releasing Nico to brush Harry down, much to the demigod's amusement. "Skulking around Knockturn Alley, I dunno – dodgy place – don' want no one ter see yer down there – "

"I realised that!" Harry interrupted, ducking as Hagrid made another attempt to brush him down. "I told you I was lost – what were you two doing down there anyway?" He asked suddenly.

"I was buyin' flesh eatin' slug repellent. They're ruining the school cabbages." Hagrid explained gruffly. Nico was about to ask why flesh eating slugs would ruin Hagrid's vegetables, when he noticed Harry looking at him meaningfully.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and sorta..." Nico shrugged. He didn't have a valid excuse. It was entirely possible that the only reason he'd got so far through Knockturn Alley without hindrance was the natural eau-de-death that he constantly reeked of. Harry didn't seem to buy it, but didn't question him further.

"Yer not on yer own?" Hagrid asked them both, frowning.

"I'm staying with the Weasleys but we got separated. I've got to go find them..."

"_We've _got to find them." Nico corrected "I was going to meet up with you lot before we took the train." He spoke hurriedly, trying to avoid more awkward questions.

"How come you never wrote back ter me?" Hagrid asked Harry. Harry began to explain about his summer. Nico was mildly interested about Dobby and Harry's relatives. He wasn't quite sure how his father would react to him dumping cake on Persephone, but he resolved to never find out. He felt a little guilty that he'd not IM'd Harry during the whole of summer break, but then again, Harry'd want to know the spell and how it worked. Nico continued to mull over the pros and cons of telling him the prayer (the Ancient Greek version of course) but the offering of a coin... Would it work for wizard coins? It wasn't normal mortal money, and if Galleons were pure gold then perhaps they would work... The entire point would be moot if Harry didn't have money. From what Nico'd heard, his aunt and uncle weren't likely to lend him any. So, IM-ing was out, for now, and he couldn't use owls – because animals generally avoided him – and Hermes would likely let slip that he was returning to Hogwarts, of which Zeus was currently ignorant.

It struck him suddenly how absurd his situation was. It was as if he were stuck between two worlds, and in a way, he had become two people. There was the battle-hardened-warrior Nico who had fought in the 2nd Titan war, and the (supposedly) twelve-year-old Nico, wizard-in-training. Was this how Persephone felt when spring and autumn came? Did she yearn for the warmth of the sun during the winter months only to find that she missed the world below when she ascended in spring? Did she feel like she was being torn in two when she couldn't

"Ruddy Muggles, If I'd've known..." Hagrid stormed, abruptly bringing Nico out of his sudden identity crisis.

"Harry, Nico, over here!"

Hermione ran to greet them. "What happened to your glasses? Oh it's wonderful to see the three of you again...Are you coming to Gringotts?" She looked at them both expectantly.

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys" Harry replied. Nico just shrugged. He didn't need to per say, but he wanted to tag along anyway.

"Yer wont have long ter wait." Hagrid stated. Sure enough Mr. Weasley, Ron and three other red heads were pushing their way through the crowd, relief evident on each of their faces. From what Nico could remember, these were Ron's older brothers. They hadn't been introduced, but they had stood beside Mrs Weasley on the platform at the end of last year.

"Harry," Mr Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far... Molly's frantic, she's coming now."

"Where did you come out?" asked Ron curiously.

"Knockturn Alley" Hagrid answered before either Nico or Harry could reply.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed two boys simultaneously. They were obviously twins, and Nico was forcibly reminded of the Stoll brothers from the way their eyes hinted mischief.

"We've never been allowed in " Ron griped.

"I should ruddy well think not!" Hagrid growled.

By now, Mrs Weasley had caught up, with a small ginger girl clinging to her hand. Nico guessed that this was Ginny, Ron's little sister.

"Oh, Harry – oh, my dear – you could have been anywhere...And Nico too! Poor child, you're far too thin..." Nico grimaced. She was reminding him of Demeter. It wasn't his fault he had such a skinny frame. And contrary to popular belief, he could eat the fruits of the Underworld without fear. He was a Son of Hades, and if that meant he couldn't eat in his father's house then he would have starved to death long ago. Molly Weasley brushed more soot off of Harry's robes, scolding them both for going into such a dangerous place, while her husband fixed Harry's glasses.

"Guess who I saw at Borgin and Burkes?" asked Harry as they entered Gringotts "Malfoy and his father"

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr Weasley asked. Nico snorted quietly. Ridiculous names obviously ran in the family for the Malfoys.

"No, he was selling"

"So he's worried" Ron's dad seemed very pleased by this information. "Oh I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something..."

"You be careful, Arthur, that family's trouble, don't go biting off more than you can chew." Molly warned her husband sharply.

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" asked Mr Weasley, but before Molly could reply, he was distracted by Hermione's parents, who were waiting nervously for Hermione to help them with their transactions.

"But you're Muggles!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed, excitement clear in his voice. "We must have a drink! What's that you got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed at the notes that Hermione's dad held in his hand. Nico couldn't believe that wizards could live in such ignorance of their peers. How could the wizarding community be so cut off? They didn't even have the excuse of being half _god. _Sure, some of the more powerful demigods were year long campers and didn't see much of the outside world, but they still knew the basics. What were they to do if a quest came up, but didn't know how to pay the train fare?

"Meet you back here" Ron told Hermione and Nico as Harry and the entire Weasley clan were lead away. Nico milled by the entrance. Hermione was busy helping her parents convert Muggle money into wizard Galleons. Some of the Goblins were eyeing him suspiciously, and Nico was sure that had he been anyone else, they would have asked him to leave. He wasn't sure if the goblins were clear sighted, or if they were classed as monsters, but then they hadn't made any indication that the Mist _wasn't _working... It was fair to say that Nico got more than a little paranoid when faced with an unknown non-human species.

The Weasleys came back up, Harry looking very miserable. They divided off into groups and Nico stuck with Ron, Harry and Hermione. They trawled through the shops, most of which Nico had already visited, eating ice creams courtesy of Harry. Nico resolved to send Tyson a box of the peanut butter flavour.

His suspicions about the twins were confirmed when they came across both them and their friend Lee Jordan in a joke shop. Nico wondered absently what would happen if the Weasley twins met the Stoll brothers and shuddered; he wasn't quite ready for that type of carnage just yet. They saw Ron's other brother, the prefect Percy, immersed in a very dull looking book. Nico couldn't believe someone so studious and, according to Ron, power-hungry, could share the name of his best friend. Percy Jackson was the complete opposite of this guy.

As they made their way to Florish and Blotts for the rendez-vous, they noticed a large crowd gathering outside the bookstore. Nico had almost forgotten about the book signing that was taking place today. He would now see for himself if this Gilderoy Lockhart was indeed the attention seeking fraud Nico thought he was.

"We actually get to meet him!" Hermione said excitedly. "I mean, he's written almost the entire booklist!"

Nico could hardly believe what Hermione was saying. Had she not read the books? Didn't she see that they were grossly exaggerated and extremely self-glorifying? It hadn't escaped his notice that most of the crowd were witches, so he guessed there was more going on than mere wizarding talent.

A man was pushing through the crowd; he seemed very irritable and was trying to keep a sense of order about the place. When the four friends finally got inside, they were greeted by an enormous queue all the way to the back of the shop, where Lockhart himself sat, quill in hand, signing books. Each grabbing a book as cover, they made their way through the shop to where Mrs. Weasley stood waiting in line.

"Oh there you are, good." Molly looked flustered and kept fiddling with her hair. "We'll be able to see him soon."

Gilderoy was a handsome man. It couldn't be denied. But the image was somewhat ruined by all the photographs of himself waving and winking out of the frames. He seemed to have a lot of charisma and natural charm, but Nico couldn't help but feel that behind the dazzling teeth, lay ...nothing. He tried to imagine the man before him chasing werewolves or standing up to Banshees, but he couldn't. It was like imagining a daughter of Aphrodite doing something other than rearranging her wardrobe.

A man was prancing around making puffs of purple smoke. Leaning in a little, Nico realised that he was actually a photographer. He seemed in a very bad mood.

"Out of the way there" he snarled at Ron as he bumped into him. "This is for the Daily Prophet."

"Big Deal" Ron muttered, but he was unfortunately overheard by Lockhart. The author looked up, he took in Ron and Nico, his eyes not resting long on the Son of Hades. It wasn't really surprising seeing as Nico wasn't hiding his contempt for the man. When his gaze landed on Harry, things began to get interesting.

"It can't be Harry Potter?" The crowd pushed Harry forward and the two were immediately swept into a long photo session with the photographer, much to Harry obvious dismay. Over the applause, Nico heard Lockhart say:

"Nice big smile Harry, together you and I are worth the front page."

Nico had felt he'd had quite enough of this man's arrogance and turned to leave, only to find his way blocked by witches and wizards all pressing to get closer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Gilderoy announced loudly, and Nico turned around reluctantly. He saw Harry, red as a tomato, clamped tightly to Gilderoy's side while the man waved for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present to him now, free of charge..." the crowd applauded loudly, while Gilderoy shook Harry slightly to get an, albeit forced, smile out of him, glasses almost falling off. "That he would shortly be getting much much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Nico stared. No way. His first year teacher had Voldemort sticking out of his head and his second year teacher was that! What was Dumbledore thinking? The lessons were going to be torture!

Harry meanwhile had given Ginny all the books he'd been presented with, not noticing the greasy blond stalking up behind him.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter?" Harry turned, startled. "Famous Harry Potter can't even go to a bookshop without making the front page!"

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Ginny defended, she was glaring at Draco, eyes narrowed.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco crowed. Ginny was now beet red, while Ron and Hermione had joined the scene.

"Oh, it's you, Bet you were surprised to see Harry here, eh?" Ron was looking at Malfoy with the same expression that Percy had used when eying the Aegean stables.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop Weasley." Malfoy responded, sneering "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot." Ron flushed and took a threatening step forwards. Nico grabbed him before a fight could break out. He was distracted, Mr. Malfoy was approaching and he had the horcrux somewhere on his person.

"Ron!" Mr Weasley had arrived with the twins. "What are you doing? It's mad in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley." Lucius Malfoy put a hand on his son's shoulder and mirrored his sneer perfectly.

"Lucius." Mr Weasley greeted him curtly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those extra raids, I hope they're paying you overtime." Taunting ran in the family it seemed, as Draco's father held up a Ginny's copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _"Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Ron's dad was doing well to control his temper from Nico's point of view.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Clearly" Lucius replied, his gaze sweeping to Hermione's parents and back. "The company you keep Weasley... and I thought you family could sink no lower-"

Ginny cauldron was knocked on the floor as Mr Weasley launched himself at Draco's father. The two hit a bookshelf sending dozens of heavy tomes on top of them. Poor Molly was trying to stop her husband, while their children were egging him on. The fight was only ended by Hagrid, who waded through the quagmire of spell books to yank the two adversaries apart. Malfoy thrust Ginny's book back at her. Nico's gut wrenched and he tried to move forward. Could Horcruxes be moved from object to object like that? Had Lucius Malfoy cursed Ginny's textbook?

By this time, he'd already left the shop with Draco close behind. Making a split decision, Nico decided to confront him. He needed to know if Malfoy was aware of what he had just done. He would have plenty of opportunity to destroy the horcrux at Hogwarts, away from prying eyes.

He caught up with the duo as they were passing Madame Malkins.

"Mr Malfoy!" Nico yelled, catching their attention. He glared at Draco's father. "What did you do to Ginny's textbook?"

Lucius' eyes widened a little before narrowing. "Nothing, you insolent child, anymore damage and that pathetic excuse for a book would disintegrate."

Mr. Malfoy turned abruptly and ushered Draco into the shop. Nico wasn't fooled by the hateful sneer, Lucius had been rattled by the question, he hadn't expected to be caught so soon, if at all.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd I do?<strong>

**it's been a while, so any reviews especially constructive ones would really make my day.**

**Is Nico still believable? Is the shadow travel escape getting old?**

**Unlike last time, i haven't got all the chapters lined up waiting for editing so i'm playing this by ear. (I know fast updates are popular, but if I don't get enough time to edit, the end result could be a complete rewrite of the fic, with all the plot twists already known)**

**Swiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Back again,**

**wow, you guys are awesome!**

**thank you to everyone who put this on alert, and for all your reviews, I put replies at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><em>"Mr Malfoy!" Nico yelled, catching their attention. He glared at Draco's father. "What did you do to Ginny's textbook?"<em>

_Lucius' eyes widened a little before narrowing. "Nothing, you insolent child, anymore damage and that pathetic excuse for a book would disintegrate."_

_Mr. Malfoy turned abruptly and ushered Draco into the shop. Nico wasn't fooled by the hateful sneer, Lucius had been rattled by the question, he hadn't expected to be caught so soon, if at all._

* * *

><p>The 1st September came and Nico and Hermione were waiting for their friends to appear on the platform. It was barely five to eleven before they spotted Percy the Prefect, closely followed by the twins and Ginny. Their parents appeared too, but Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. The adults were more occupied in getting Ginny and all her suitcases onto the train, and Ron's brothers had disappeared to their own compartments. The two friends continued scanning the platform until the clock struck the hour and the train jerked into life. Ron and Harry had missed the Express. Hermione was very pale and her fists were clenched.<p>

"Hey, Hermione, can I…wait where's Ron and Harry?"

The colour drained from Ginny's face when Hermione explained why her brother and Harry weren't in the compartment with them.

"But, but they'll still get to school right, I mean, they've got to…"

Nico quickly intervened, telling the girls to stop panicking before they worried themselves into an early grave. Ron and Harry would find a way to get to Hogwarts, Mr and Mrs Weasley were fully trained wizards, they could magic them there or something. His two companions relaxed a bit, but were still unhappy. The rest of the journey was quite subdued.

On arrival, Nico doubled back to try and rifle though Ginny's case, only to realize that he couldn't sense it anymore. The horcrux had left when Ginny did. Frustrated, Nico caught up with Hermione and was extremely relieved to learn that he wouldn't have to cross the lake again. Instead they had to get into large carriages drawn by skeletal Pegasi. Nico stared at the animals. They looked a bit like the flesh eating horses that Percy had to muck out, except these had large bat like wings. Most of the students were acting as if the pegasi were invisible, and stared at him curiously. What did they think, the carriages pulled themselves?

Nico started. He could have sworn the bat-horse had nudged him. But that wasn't possible, he was a son of Hades: horses, and all other living things for that matter, avoided him at all costs.

The bat-horse whinnied at him and nudged him again, and the son of Hades felt and inexplicable wave of annoyance and impatience wash over him.  
>Hesitantly, he reached out and petted the creature, still amazed that it didn't shy away from him. The feeling of annoyance melted away into contentedness. He wondered about the weird feelings he was getting from the creatures. It was like they were communicating though emotions, which, he noted, they were extremely good at.<p>

These pegasi must have some link to Hades, it was the only explanation for their reaction, or lack thereof. Hades and Poseidon, conflicting powers combined in the form of a horse. Perhaps in a world of magic even the most unlikely combinations were possible.

* * *

><p>Nico sat at the Slytherin table and waited for the hat to begin singing. The ghosts were bowing to him again, and Peeves had floated over and offered his services for the upcoming year. The first years were brought in and after a cursory glance at the youngest Weasley, Nico's gaze was drawn to a small girl near the back with dirty blond hair. The other first years looked a mixture of terrified and excited. This girl on the other hand, was staring at the sky with a dreamy vacant expression. She looked like even Kampê couldn't faze her. There was something decisively odd about her. She couldn't be a demigod; all those were found and sent to camp. In even more numbers than before now Percy had made the gods swear to claim their children before they reached thirteen. Besides, this place was for the blessed of Hecate, demigods had no right to be here without the goddess' permission.<p>

Nico clapped politely as the sorting started and he lost any real interest when the blond girl, Luna Lovegood, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Ron and Harry still hadn't turned up, and Nico had been quick to spot that the Potions master was also absent.

The sorting came to an end when Ginny Weasley was put in Gryffindor (no surprises there) and the feast began at last. Not long after, Snape appeared and whispered something to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. All three of them left the hall, though few people actually noticed. Malfoy was gloating that Harry and Ron were going to be expelled for crashing a flying car. Nico looked up. Harry had been rescued from the Dursleys in a flying car, but they couldn't have been so stupid to try that to get here, surely?

* * *

><p>Breakfast the next day was eventful. Draco was still crowing about how Harry and Ron were sure to be sent home, and the article about their escapade in the Prophet was very damning. But what really set things off what the screaming letter that Molly Weasley had sent her son. The entire school was witness to Ron's humiliation and Mrs Weasley's yelling.<p>

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, STEALING THE CAR..." so that _was_ what happened. Nico was silently thankful he hadn't been late. Lord Zeus was already looking for an excuse to smite him (He didn't take the news of Nico continuing at Hogwarts very well),

"...I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE FOUND IT HAD GONE..." Then again, Zeus'd have electrocuted him for trespassing anyway...

"LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME..." Mrs Weasley's yells were making it really hard to think...

"YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED..." Well it's a good thing they didn't, Nico mused, dying in a car crash wasn't really considered noble enough to get into Elysium, no matter what magical properties the automobile might have.

"...YOU'RE FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK..."

Both Gryffindors looked like they wanted the ground to swallow them up.

"AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."

_Zeus_, that woman could shout. Everyone was staring at the Gryffindor table, and Nico decided to never get on Mrs Weasley's bad side. His ears were still ringing from all the noise.

* * *

><p>He bumped into Harry outside after lunch. He was being mobbed by a tiny first year holding a camera. It was amusing to see how the little kid was backing his friend against the castle wall. As he approached, he overheard their conversation.<p>

"...So I can prove I've met you, I've read all about you..."

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos now, Harry?" Nico barged in, smirking at the indignant look his friend shot him and the disappointed half-glare from the first year.

"You're friends with a Slytherin, Harry? I thought Slytherins hated Gryffindors." The kid asked, bewildered.

"I am not most Slytherins kiddo, now scram." Nico told him. The boy stayed put.

"Hey, perhaps _you_ could take the photo, a photo of us together, then perhaps you could sign it Harry?" Nico opened his mouth to tell the midget just what he thought of _that_ when a loud voice interrupted them.

"Everyone queue up, Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!" Draco Malfoy had joined the scene. He stood flanked by his bodyguards, smirking.

"No I'm not!" Harry retorted "Shut up Malfoy!"

"You're just jealous!" Colin said. Nico admired the boy's courage; he was really very scrawny and would have a hard time defending himself from Crabbe or Goyle.

"Jealous? Of What? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself." His cronies laughed stupidly.

"Well, it's a good thing _your_ family wasn't murdered then" Nico retorted, glaring.

"Watch it blood-traitor, you'll have to tread carefully this year: half-blood is no better than Muggle-born filth in my book."

"Eat slugs Malfoy!" Ron snapped. Nico didn't feel that was a smart move, Malfoy would love an excuse to taunt him about the screaming letter, and sure enough:

Be careful Weasley, You don't want to cause any trouble or your mummy will have to come and take you away from school. _If you put another toe out of line..._" His voice rose to a rather poor imitation of Molly and some forth-years sniggered.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter" smirked Malfoy, "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house." Before anyone could react, Ron had his wand drawn on Malfoy. Since it was bound with Spellotape, Nico figured he was liable to do more harm to himself than anyone else.

"Look out!" Hermione whispered, snapping her book shut, Lockhart waving from the front cover.

"What's as this, what's all this" the man himself asked as he made his way towards them. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Trust him to hear that part of the conversation, thought Nico bitterly. The teacher threw his arm around Harry and grinned

"Shouldn't have asked! We meet again Harry! Come one then Mr Creevey, a double portrait, can't say fairer than that, and we'll both sign it for you." Colin took his photo as the bell went off, causing Lockhart to chivvy everyone along, while dragging Harry away to talk in private. Nico rolled his eyes mentally. Lockhart was probably telling Harry subtly to stop stealing his fame, or at least to stop reminding him that he wasn't as well known as the famous Harry Potter. Snorting, he made his way to Charms.

* * *

><p>News of Lockhart's first lesson with the second year Gryffindors spread around the school like wild fire. Something about releasing Pixies into the classroom without bothering to check that the class knew how to deal with them. Nico barely got to see the Gryffindors this year, only sharing Potions and Transfiguration. Whenever they met in the corridor, Harry seemed very on edge, always looking around for Colin or Lockhart. Nico needed a way to get hold of Ginny's transfiguration book, but short of shadow travelling into her dormitory in the middle of the night, he didn't see how it was possible. He was so wrapped up that the engorgement charm he was trying to perform instead caused everyone's robes to turn scarlet. Flitwick had looked impressed, in spite of the accident, as colour change wasn't on the syllabus until the end of the year.<p>

Lockhart seemed very subdued in his lesson with the Slytherins and spent most of the time re-enacting his books. The questionnaire at the start was laughable, and Nico had excellent fun thinking up answers.

* * *

><p><em>What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?<em>

If it was published in one of his books, it can hardly count as secret. Therefore he must have some _other_ secret ambition that doesn't include ridding the world of evil, or marketing hair care potions...

_What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? _

Convincing Hermione Granger that he is not an attention seeking fraud.

* * *

><p>"So I trapped the beastie... like this…" Lockhart mimed throwing a bowl over an imaginary ghost.<p>

"Sir" Nico interrupted, his patience finally at it's end. They had endure half an hour of this already, and it didn't look like Lockhart would tire of his own voice any time soon.

"Yes – Mr di Angelo" Lockhart looked irritated.

"Sir, I was wondering, how did you trap it exactly? Ghosts, ghouls, poltergeists and other imprints of departed souls can float through solid objects" Nico feigned confusion, and was delighted to see the teacher looked stunned for a minute.

"Well, Mr di Angelo, obviously I charmed the bowl to contain the spectre" Lockart replied impatiently

"But sir, the dead to not abide our laws, you can't..."

"Mr di Angelo, I think I know a _tiny_ bit more about these things than you…" condescension dripped from every syllable.

"But sir, all magic interfering with death is considered extremely dark..." Nico stated and noted with glee that Lockhart was sweating profusely.

"Now, Mr di Angelo… I assure you I did not use dark m-magic..."

"Then you _didn't_ trap the ghoul."

"...Well...I..."

Luckily for Lockhart, the bell rang, and the class traipsed out.

Oddly enough, from that point onward, Nico was never interrogated nor asked to assist in Lockhart's lessons, indeed, the only time Professor Lockhart acknowledged his existence was a slight shudder whenever Nico got too close.

* * *

><p>Malfoy was up to something. Nico was sure of it. He spent a lot of time talking to Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and he didn't moan about Harry's position as a seeker for Gryffindor nearly as much as in first year.<p>

Noticing that Harry wasn't at breakfast and Malfoy was positively oozing smugness, Nico decided to follow him to the Quidditch pitch where the Slytherin team proceeded to oust the red and gold players due to Malfoy's father's so-called generosity. Nico held back, sensing that another snake would not be welcome.

"What's happening? Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here" Ron demanded, running over form his place in the stands.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley." Malfoy told him, smirking. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team." So that explained why he'd been so unbearable the last couple of days, but surely he realised that money could only buy so much? There was no guarantee that the team would be good enough to use their new equipment to their advantage.

"Good aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

Nico's housemates howled with laughter, but Hermione voiced his thoughts:

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in; _they_ got in on pure talent." Something flickered on Malfoy's face. All the Slytherins were looking at Hermione as if she were less than the dirt on their shoes. Nico shifted slightly, he didn't like this, Hermione might be a bit overbearing at times, but her heart was in the right place.

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

There was an instant uproar. Various members of the Gryffindor team had to restrain their colleagues and Flint had to throw himself bodily in front of Malfoy to protect him from the now very angry Fred and George. Ron drew his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. There was a bang and Ron was thrown backwards.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" Hermione asked desperately. She, Harry and Nico were the only ones to have not reacted to Malfoy's insult. Ron made to speak, but no sound came out, instead he convulsed and vomited no less than half a dozen slugs. The Slytherin team were now in fits of laughter, while Colin had come up to see what had happened. Nico picked a slug up from the ground and held it in his hand, examining it intently, causing several people to lean in, then proceeded to throw the gastropod at Malfoy. Smirking at the girlish shriek his dorm-mate had emitted, Nico helped Harry frog march Ron to Hagrid's, while Hermione followed, frantically trying to remember the spell to undo Ron's curse.

They hid behind a bush when they saw Lockhart exit Hagrid's house, Ron trying his best not to give them away with a burst of slug-sick.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing! If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book – I'm surprised you haven't already got one. I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, goodbye!" Once he had disappeared from view, they dragged Ron to the door and hammered, willing Hagrid to open up quickly.

He did, but his expression wasn't friendly. Once he saw who it was, though, he brightened up at once.

"Bin' wondering when you'd come ter see me – come in, come in – thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again." Nico shoved Ron into one of the chairs and backed away. Harry meanwhile was explaining what had happened to Hagrid. Hermione gave their cursed comrade a bucket so the other three people wouldn't get slimed every time he opened his mouth.

"Better out than in, Get 'em all up, Ron" Hagrid told him happily.

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop" said Hermione sadly. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand..."

"What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Harry inquired, petting Fang absently as he drooled on his robes.

"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well." Hagrid glowered, he obviously didn't like the new addition to the Hogwarts staff. "Like I don' know. An' banging on about some Banshee he banished. If one word of it's true, I'll eat my kettle."

Hermione looked affronted at this attack on a Hogwarts teacher.

"I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job -"

"He was the on'y man for the job." Hagrid interrupted, handing out his home made treacle fudge, which Nico politely declined. "An' I mean the on'y one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're starting ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me." Hagrid changed the subject, motioning to Ron. "Who was he tryin' ter curse?"

"Malfoy insulted Hermione." Nico told him after the others refused to speak, "He called her a Mudblood, but I don't know what it means..." Hagrid looked outraged.

"He didn'!" He asked Hermione

"He did, I could tell it's really rude, of course..." she replied, trailing off. It occurred to Nico that it was stupid of Malfoy to insult Hermione like that, how could he expect to get a reaction out of her if she didn't know what it meant?

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of." Ron gasped, coming up from another slug attack. "Mudblood a really foul name for someone who's Muggle-born, you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards, like the Malfoy family who think they're better than anyone else because they're what people call pure-blood."

He disappeared into the basin again.

"Oh," Nico said, feeling slow. "Mud-blood, dirty-blood" he rolled his eyes "Surely they realise that the blessing of Hec - magic is likely stronger with a Muggle born? Being the first to have the gift rather than receive it second hand?" He was thinking of Neville's magical skill versus Hermione's.

Hagrid was looking at Nico as if he'd never seen him before.

"How can yer say that and still be par' of Slytherin House?"

Nico shifted, uncomfortable, his half-brothers had learned the hard way about racism and blood-purity. He didn't like that he was linked by association to Slytherin's pure-blood mania. Surely they weren't complaining that he wasn't acting like his housemates?

"Where I come from, family _is _important," he said slowly, weighing each word before he said it, but he rushed the next bit before they could draw the wrong conclusions. "But insulting someone's parents...it's suicidal... Besides, I'm a half-blood, and so are all my friends back home so I_ can't_ buy into their ideals."

Wrong sort of half-blood, but they didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, most wizards these days are anyway," Ron said weakly. "If we hadn't married Muggles, we'd have died out."

"Where _do_ you come from Nico? I know you're at least part Italian..." Hermione asked him curiously. Nico did not like the change in topic at all.

"I'm half Italian, half Greek, but I've lived all my life in America." Mostly true, he didn't remember a time that he wasn't living in the USA, so that didn't count as a lie. He had decided that he would stick as close to the truth as possible without revealing it. It would make it easier to remember his cover story as well as simpler to explain any slip ups – he'd noticed that the Mist didn't affect wizards as strongly as it did normal mortals, so the less he used it to cover his mistakes, the better.

"But you must _live _in Britain, obviously, or you'd go to an American wizard school..." Hermione prompted. Nico smirked and shook his head.

"Nope, Dad was just very keen on me coming here."

Hermione frowned and there was an awkward silence, until Hagrid cleared his throat loudly.

"I don' blame yer fer tryin' ter curse him Ron. Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."

Trouble seemed to be a matter of opinion. Nico would probably have chosen the option that didn't lead to vomiting slugs every few seconds. From the look on the other three's faces, they were having the same thoughts.

"Harry," Hagrid began again, as if he'd just remembered something "gotta bone ter pick with yer. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?"

The look on Harry's face was priceless. He went first very pale, then his face turned something akin to a tomato and he strained to open his mouth, still glued up with the fudge from earlier.

"I have _not _been giving out signed photos!" he told them, furious. "If Lockhart's still putting that about..."

He stopped mid-rant when he saw that both Hagrid and Nico were laughing. His facial expression changed from indignation to confusion.

"I'm onl' jokin'" Hagrid grinned whacking Harry on the back, much like Tyson would do for Percy. And like Percy, Harry was thrown forward, face very nearly hitting the table.

"I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockart yeh didn' need teh. Yeh more famous than him without tryin'."

"Bet he didn't like that." Nico smirked as Harry sat up, rubbing his chin.

"Don' think he did, an' then I told him I'd never read one o' his book an' he decided ter go. Treacle Toffee, Ron?"

Ron wisely declined, and Hagrid led them to the pumpkin patch where vegetables to make even Demeter envious were growing.

"What've you been feeding them?" Harry looked stunned

"Well, I've bin givin' them – you know – a bit o' help." Hagrid looked shifty, and Nico wondered whether whatever he'd done was strictly legal.

"An Engorgement Charm I suppose?" Hermione asked "Well you've done a good job on them."

"That's what yer little sister said," replied Hagrid, looking at Ron. Nico was suddenly alert, "Met her jus' yesterday. Said she was jus' lookin' 'round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin' she might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at Harry "If yer ask me, she wouldn' say no ter a signed –"

"Oh shut up." Harry moaned; glaring as Nico, Hermione and Ron sniggered. Unfortunately, Ron started coughing up slugs, so Hagrid steered them away before they could ruin his precious pumkins.

They walked back to the castle, Ron and Harry salivating at the thought of lunch, leaving Nico deep in thought. He had yet to come up with a plan to steal Ginny's cursed transfiguration book, and he knew he had to tread carefully. Despite being friends with Harry and Ron, he doubted the Gryffindors would take kindly to finding a Slytherin snooping around the first year's girls' dormitory. He needed to get that book away from her as fast as possible. If the Horcrux had managed to jump objects, Zeus only knew what else it was capable of.

* * *

><p>Nico lay in bed that night, his mind hitting a blank. He couldn't offer Ginny help with her studies; her older brothers would make sure her school marks were good enough, asking for the stupid thing would be suspicious, as second years didn't use <em>Beginners' Guide. <em>Bribing was risky, and sneaking in was even more so.

An IM popped up beside him. It was Percy.

"Hey, Ghost King!"

"Hey." Nico replied. He glanced at the clock. Ten to midnight.

"I was just...Nico, is that at your end?" Percy asked. Nico scrunched his eyebrows, confused.

"What do you…"

"That voice!" From Percy's now stark white face, this was not a joke, but he couldn't hear anything, just a slight hissing from the water in the pipes. He opened his mouth to ask Percy what was going on, but his friend beat him to it.

"Never mind, Nico, I..I've gotta go, I'll call you later."

* * *

><p><strong>So... how'd I do?<strong>

**What did you think of the Thestrals? I didn't want them to communicate like with Percy, but they do have an undeniable link to death, so it seemed only fair that Nico should sense something.**

**I just had to write a scene with Nico losing his temper with Lockhart...the man had it coming to him for a long while...**

**Please review**

**Swiss**

* * *

><p><strong>One Smart Waffle, gsnake3, snowflake13300, rustlingbreeze93: Hope you like the chapter!<strong>

**R.E.D The Oracle, obsessivegirl73, Vampire Midnighter 1339 : Thanks, I was quite worried about it being repetitive, glad to know it's not!**

**God1801, Fangisnotmyfirstname, ChickWithThePurpleGuitar, happygoluckyfull, GREEKGEEK: Thanks, I'm glad my writing hasn't suffered in my long absence!**

**strangebloke: I'll try and keep Nico interacting more, even though this chapter he's not talking much... I did describe the dialogue, I didn't want to keep re-typing what was in the books (I'm lazy that way) and I'm a little uncomfortable in doing so, seeing as it's all JKR's marvolous work... I didn't really consider that Nico would look "invisible". **

** IWon'tWaitForMyFairyGodMother: I would love to write a scene where Nico looses it with Malfoy, but i'm waiting for the right moment... Hermione and Dumbledore are definetely going to be suspicious in this fic, you'll just have to wait and see if they get their answers.**

****loretta537, AmandaMau, biblioholic, Prince Giarad, stalker, crazy4fries, Mcat9905 : Thank you, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!****

**Goddess Athena In Disguise: I'd never be offended by constructive critiscm! I'll see what I can do about Hermione, although she was a bit overbearing in the first book, she does settle down a bit in the second... don't hesitate to tell me if she's getting to be too much! I don't have a beta, although sometimes I think I should do...just to get a second opinion, I'll PM you the next chapter as sson as it's written if you're still interested**

** peppymint: that's a good point... never thought of it like that, I guess i'm trying not to make it too easy, even though Nico is very powerful, and he can't manfest his abilities too openly, or people would get suspicious**

** Lieutenant Winter: Thanks, hope you like the new chapter**

**hazelbunny: I don't blame you, 6 months... I'm shocked with the amount of response this has got to be honest... thank zeus for alerts!**

**Darklily-of-Starclan: Thank you so much! Nico's shadow travel is one of the few powers he can use without everyone freaking out, so I guess I didn't want to overuse it, and I agree, he's not the hero to stand his ground when the situation's hopeless. (one of the things I like so much about him)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back, finally! It's been hectic to say the least, we've just moved house and everything that isn't related to school or packing/unpacking has been left on the back seat. (A loss of muse didn't help matters either) Add that to a mountain of school work and two months seems like two weeks.**

**Anyway, you don't want my excuses, here's the long awaited new chapter. Replies for your reviews are at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><em>Nico lay in bed that night, his mind hitting a blank. He couldn't offer Ginny help with her studies; her older brothers would make sure her school marks were good enough, asking for the stupid thing would be suspicious, as second years didn't use Beginners' Guide. Bribing was risky, and sneaking in was even more so.<em>

_An IM popped up beside him. It was Percy._

_"Hey, Ghost King!"_

_"Hey." Nico replied. He glanced at the clock. Ten to midnight._

_"I was just...Nico, is that at your end?" Percy asked. Nico scrunched his eyebrows, confused._

_"What do you…"_

_"That voice!" From Percy's now stark white face, this was not a joke, but he couldn't hear anything, just a slight hissing from the water in the pipes. He opened his mouth to ask Percy what was going on, but his friend beat him to it._

_"Never mind, Nico, I..I've gotta go, I'll call you later."_

* * *

><p>Percy IM-ed regularly for a couple of weeks and they would chat, debating on what the monster could be, though never really making any progress.<p>

Feeling imprisoned in the castle, Nico travelled to the underworld one weekend and discovered that the next great prophecy had already started. The Doors of Death were open. Filled with sudden excitement, and an equal sense of dread, he began searching for Bianca. Instead, he met Hazel, who turned out to be his half-sister. Deciding that she deserved more than eternity in Asphodel, he brought her back to life.

Two days after the last Iris message, he had finally taken things into his own hands after it was apparent Percy had gotten distracted by something. To Nico's consternation and mounting fear, he had found himself unable to contact his cousin, and a quick call to a panicking Annabeth confirmed that Percy had gone missing. Apart from assuring the distraught daughter of Athena that Percy was not dead, Nico didn't know what to do. He knew leaving Hogwarts suddenly for no reason would cause a stir, and traveling every weekend to the States would be putting himself under too much strain.

This happened about a month ago.

The monster hadn't attacked, and he found himself doubting that Percy had heard the voice through the IM and not at his end, so for the moment, the best he could do was not let his guard down and wait and see. This course of action, along with Percy's disappearance was leaving him on edge and snappy, and his friends had noticed.

He was thinking about this new addition to Hogwarts School; her being clear-sighted was not good news. Though he didn't know Luna, he could tell that behind the dreamy façade, she was in fact really intelligent, not to mention observant. She had stared at him often, and Nico got an uneasy feeling that she knew, or at least suspected what he was.

Nico glanced at his alarm clock, it was almost midnight. He sighed, Potions again tomorrow, and Defence. He hadn't been back to the seventh floor yet and he also hadn't talked to Ginny. Although he had noticed the youngest Weasley was often in the company of Luna Lovegood. Perhaps he could befriend them both; it would certainly make his life a whole lot easier.

* * *

><p>The next morning's potions lesson was an unqualified disaster. Even from the beginning, Draco was alternating from teasing Nico and Harry. Snape was breathing down Neville's neck as per usual and Nico and a strange suspicion that Goyle was looking to sabotage someone's potion.<p>

They were working on one of the Wideye Potion, cure for concussions and magical substitute for caffeine. Most of the work was done at the beginning, before leaving it to simmer for most of the lesson. Nico frowned at his copy of Magical Draughts and Potions. He hadn't yet found a translation charm and it really was difficult to concentrate between Draco's snide remarks, Snape's sneering insults and Neville's whimpers. His ADHD was screaming at him to do something, he had been sitting still for almost two hours, not doing anything other than look up the properties of the various ingredients.

Adding the last ingredients, Nico sighed as his potion went from an acceptable shade of pale yellow (it was supposed to be cream like at this stage) to bright pink, nothing like the midnight blue colour the potion was supposed to have. Snape was immediately in front of him, a horrible smirk of satisfaction on his face. Nico felt that he should be congratulated that he hadn't blown everyone up, but didn't think that was what was causing the Potion's Master to smile.

"Mr di Angelo, tell me, can you read?" Snape sneered contemptuously.

There was a moment of silence, Draco and his cronies were sniggering quietly from behind Snape's looming form.

"It is specifically stated that you must wave your wand before adding the extra ingredients, and that only three stirs are needed, as such this potion is completely useless, Evanesco."

Snape gave him his trademark sneer and left him to pack up his now empty cauldron. Draco was in fits of silent laughter, but Nico resisted the urge to upend the smug git's potion and stormed out of the room.

The rest of the day didn't go much better and Nico felt he was lucky just to get off with one detention from Mc Gonagall. He just felt so helpless. The only person he could ask about the monster was Percy, who was MIA. Camp Half-Blood was in turmoil and he was stuck in this castle doing NOTHING.

"You look troubled, Mr. di Angelo." A polite voice interrupted his internal fuming. Nico looked up at the ghost of Gryffindor tower and nodded absently before looking away, feeling his anger and frustration diminish slightly. There was nothing he could do, and agonizing over it wouldn't help in the slightest.

"I'm not the only one" he replied.

"Ah…" the ghost sounded embarrassed. "It's of no importance, my lord…"

"Spit it out" Nico ordered irritably, now his anger was all but gone, the helpless feeling had returned, making him want to scream.

"I apparently do not fulfil _requirements_ to join the Headless Hunt, despite being hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe…" Nico made a disbelieving noise. Sir Nicolas took this as a good sign, and continued, "Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, sir! Most people would think that's good and properly beheaded, but oh no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore"

Nearly Headless Nick sounded quite bitter at the end, Nico couldn't feel but feel a bit better after the ghost's ranting. Obviously Nick had wished most of his un-dead existence to be part of this Headless Hunt, yet despite being turned down five hundred or more times, still felt disappointed. The Son of Hades did a mental eye-roll. It was probably for the best that Nick's head stayed attached, despite the painful death, after all, the spirit couldn't be judged if it was incomplete, and the banks of the Styx were strewn with lost body parts and ghosts digging through them trying to located the appendage they were missing.

Nick suddenly looked a bit shifty, like he wanted to say something but didn't want to cause offence.

"Sir, my five hundredth Deathday is coming up this Hallowe'en…"

"I understand that my presence would be unwelcome, especially if your guests are all… dead." Nico replied coolly, trying not to scowl at the relieved look on the ghost's face.

There was an awkward pause.

"So – what's bothering you, young sir?"

"Nothing that a ghost from the castle could help with" Nico told him sullenly.

"My Deathday is a gathering of ghosts from across the British Isles, if it's a ghost's help you require" Sir Nicholas prompted.

Nico decided to be reckless; the urge to do _something _was just too strong. Besides a relay of ghosts wasn't be such a bad idea.

"My cousin is missing, in America. If you could send word through the ghosts to organize a search, I would be grateful."

Sir Nicholas nodded. "It shall be done, my lord." He bowed and floated away.

* * *

><p>Hallowe'en had arrived, but Nico was not enjoying the festivities. Draco Malfoy had yet again stolen his bottle of flames, without which he couldn't sacrifice food to the gods. While trying to reclaim it, Professor Snape had given him detention, and had confiscated the bottle, 'to prevent further inane squabbling'.<p>

It wasn't such a bother, he knew how to conjure flames after all, but missing out on the Hallowe'en celebrations left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He wandered aimlessly around the castle, not in the mood to confront the seventh floor or the Gryffindor portrait, and came across a long corridor with a large puddle of water on the floor. That wasn't what caught his eye. At the end of the hallway, in large glistening red letters was the proclamation:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  
>ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE<p>

Taking in the sight of the warning and the animal hung underneath, Nico felt a large sense of foreboding overcome him. Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone sprinting towards him, and quickly ducked through an open doorway, coming face to face with a squat ghost of a girl who looked like she was wearing Hogwarts robes.

The girl, who had obviously been interrupted from a crying fit, goggled at him. There was the thundering sound of people entering the corridor, accompanied by some screams.

"This is a girl's bathroom" she stated. "You're not a girl"

Nico had no idea what to say. He desperately needed to stay hidden, if he was found now, everyone would think he was responsible, and that was not something he needed on his plate. The sound of the students had died suddenly, and for a moment he thought he'd been found.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Nico let out a sigh of relief. Draco Malfoy definitely had a flair for dramatics, but no sense of self-preservation.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Demanded Filch's voice. Myrtle was still looking at Nico suspiciously, but made no move to alert the students and teachers of Nico's whereabouts.

"You! You've murdered my cat! You killed her, I'll kill you. I'll…"

"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived. Nico was now confidant that he could make it out of this unseen, as the teachers would clear the area quickly, not wanted to make even more of a scene.

He heard the staff along with Hermione, Harry and Ron leave for Lockhart's office and waited patiently for the students to depart. Feeling like he had had a lucky escape, he made his way out of the toilet, but before he made it more than three corridors towards the dungeons, someone tapped him sharply on the shoulder.

Nico spun around, instinctively grappling for his weapon, and looked up at the Gryffindor Head of House, who was regarding him through narrowed eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before the professor turned and marched towards Lockhart's office, obviously expecting Nico to follow.

They had just arrived in time to hear Dumbledore pronounce that Mrs Norris wasn't dead.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at Nico suspiciously, and with a sinking feeling, Nico realised he hadn't been quick enough in ducking into Myrtle's bathroom.

"Not dead?" Filch repeated disbelieving "But why's she all stiff and frozen?"

Nico suppressed a snort. Rigor Mortis only set in two hours after death at the earliest, and there was no way she had been hanging there that long.

"She had been petrified" Dumbledore pronounced. "But how I cannot say…"

"Ask him!" Filch pointed an accusing finger at Harry, who glanced at Nico.

"No second year could have done this" Dumbledore stated, broking no arguments. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced…"

But Filch was having none of it; he continued to shriek that Harry did it, because he was a squib, whatever that was.

Harry immediately protested his innocence, and Nico began to wonder just what he was doing there.

"If I might speak, Headmaster" Snape drawled from the shadows, glancing at Nico suspiciously. "Potter and his friends might have simply been at the wrong place at the wrong time…but we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? Why weren't they at the Hallowe'en feast?"

"Sir, we were at Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party…"

"…we promised to go, we couldn't miss it…"

"… there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there…"

"But why not join the feast afterwards? Why go up that corridor?" Snape interrupted, eyes alight with malice.

"Because…because… because we were tired and wanted to go to bed." Harry finished lamely.

"Without any supper? I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties" Snape asked, looking triumphant as the Gryffindors dug themselves into a deeper hole.

"We weren't hungry" Ron lied desperately as his stomach contradicted him loudly.

Snape was going in for the kill, but instead of charging them with obstructing the course of justice or something similar, he asked for Harry to be taken off the Quidditch team. Nico felt this was a pathetic attempt to threaten the three students, and he was effectively revealing that his own house team wasn't up to Gryffindor's level, despite the better brooms.

Of course, suggesting such a thing in front of McGonagall didn't help matters, as she jumped to Harry's defence:

"Really, Severus, I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."

"As is the case for Mr di Angelo, yet you seemed more than happy to jump at the occasion to accuse him too." Snape retorted smoothly.

"I merely wish to interrogate a possible witness, as I'm sure you are aware, Mr di Angelo was _also_ absent from the feast." McGonagall replied coldly, while Snape sneered. She turned to Nico:

"Where were you during the feast Mr di Angelo?"

"Wandering around, the portraits will tell you..."

"Why didn't you stay at the feast, Mr di Angelo?" Her tone wasn't accusing, but business like, and Nico had a feeling that she was trying to annoy Snape as much as possible. Well Nico was hardly going to stop her, especially seeing as the Potions Master was the reason he was in this situation in the first place. Seeing an opportunity to both insult Snape and stop further interference from Malfoy, Nico reluctantly decided to tell the truth.

"My sacrifice-bottle was confiscated" McGonagall frowned, confused, and Nico sighed and elaborated.

"According to my beliefs, I can't eat without burning a portion of food as a show of gratitude for the meal. The bottle of flames just makes the affair as unobtrusive as possible. As it was confiscated," here he levelled a glare at Snape, "I couldn't eat, and I saw no reason to stay."

"When joining our community, you agree to our beliefs and laws" Snape sneered, glaring at him.

"Oh, so I must automatically switch religions to worship Merlin, negating all previous beliefs? Am I not allowed to keep some of my own culture? Or is that too aggressive to your precious pure-blood sensibilities?" Nico demanded, his eyes flashing.

"I have not heard of a religion that required a devout to regularly _waste_ their food" Snape retorted, still glaring.

"Severus" Dumbledore reprimanded quietly, "please return Mr di Angelo's possession, he has not done anything wrong."

Nico kept his face blank and accepted the bottle's return without a word. There was an awkward pause.

"You may go" Dumbledore told them, after a short examination of the four of them over his half-moon glasses. They hurried out, not wanting to stay there a moment longer.

"My cat has been petrified!" Filch was heard howling, "I want to see some punishment!"

* * *

><p>The next week was almost unbearable. Malfoy would talk of nothing but the Chamber of Secrets (which was what the message was apparently referring to), and kept speculating on which Muggleborns would be attacked. Top of the list, unsurprisingly, was Hermione and Colin Creevey, the little first-year that had mobbed Harry for his photograph not that long ago. Of course this was when Nico was on speaking terms with those three.<br>Nico could hardly complain, since the incident, he'd actively avoided them. He knew that their friendship had been strained over the last month, and he was trying to waylay the inevitable confrontation. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt, he had _told_ them at Hagrid's that he couldn't buy into the Slytherin ideals.

Ginny Weasley had taken the attack extremely badly, and Nico had seen the girl scribble in the little diary when she was upset. The first time he had witnessed this, he hadn't put two and two together, until he purposely bumped into her, and recognised the damned book. The girl had gone red from embarrassment, then a pasty white when she saw he had recognised the diary. She muttered a hasty apology and scuttled away, obviously uncomfortable.

Nico spent quite a bit of his time in Myrtle's bathroom, talking to the depressed phantom. She was amazingly unforthcoming about the night of the attack, only stating that she hadn't seen anyone and that she was so distraught from the Deathday party that she hadn't heard anything either. She was, however, very flattered that the Son of Hades was taking such an interest in her and would spin tales of the school from when she was alive, and was vindictively pleased when Nico informed her that Olive Hornby had wet herself in front of the judges. She was a bit put out that the girl had been sent to asphodel rather than be punished more severely for her incessant teasing, but Nico quickly changed the subject to one which every ghost loved to talk about.

"Oooooh, it was dreadful" Myrtle informed him, relishing in the attention "It happened right in here. I died in this very cubicle. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language I think it must have been. Anyway what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I locked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then…" She drew herself up to her full height, "I died."

Seeing Nico was still in rapt attention, she continued.

"I remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes, over there by _that_ sink." She motioned to one of the sinks, and after a cursory examination, Nico noticed that the tap had a miniscule snake engraved into it. "…My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away. It took them hours to find my body- I know, I was sitting there waiting for them. Olive Hornby came into the bathroom- "Are you in here again, sulking Myrtle?" she said, 'because Professor Dippet asked me to look for you…" And then she saw my body...ooooh, she didn't forget that until her dying day, I made sure of that... Oh she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

Nico nodded. He would also hold a grudge for the indirect cause of his death, though he didn't approve of her methods in taking revenge.

"Myrtle, when I find out who and what killed you, will you pass on? I'm sure the judges will see that your …reluctance to move on was for the best, after all the monster that killed you was still out there, and you've done an _excellent_ job protecting the entrance to the Chamber."

The girl considered this and nodded. Nico smiled and thanked her, before leaving the spirit to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"It seems you've ditched the blood traitor and mud-filth" a voice sounded next to him. Nico glanced up from the book he was trying to read. The Library was almost empty, except for a small group of Ravenclaw sixth years.<p>

Blaise Zabini was looking down at him, haughtily. Nico sighed and closed the volume (Magical Creatures and the Laws that Regulate Them), it was an incredibly biased book, reducing the Wood-Elves and Selkies to mere beasts and that was not even considering the things said about the vampires and werewolves, giants and dwarves. In fact there was a multitude of magical creatures that Nico hadn't heard of, and some he had (but no mention of demigods, much to his relief). He had no doubt that vampires and giants were dangerous to _him_, but they seemed harmless enough to normal mortals (they lived as outcasts for the most part).

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the book Nico had been reading, before snorting.

"That book won't tell you anything useful. You need to know the intricacies of Wizarding Law, not the over view designed to satisfy mud- _muggleborn _curiosities." Blaise hurriedly corrected himself, seeing Nico's glare.

"And I suppose you could tell me of these _intricacies_?"Nico stated, smirking.

"Of course" the other stated, arrogantly, "It is what every heir to a noble line is expected to know."

This statement only served to remind Nico just who he was dealing with.

"I'm surprised you would sink so low as to address 'half-blood scum', Zabini"

"Slytherin half-blood, makes all the difference." The other boy replied without missing a beat.

"Of course" Nico sneered, pushing the book away and standing up.

"Fine. I was only looking for intelligent conversation, seeing as Malfoy is lowering the IQ of the entire dorm with his whining."

"Hmmm." Nico eyed the other Slytherin appraisingly, before shifting his chair over so the other boy could sit down.

* * *

><p>Nico seemed to be gaining favour with his house-mates (or the ones not close to Malfoy at any rate) he had made the acquaintance of Theodore Nott, who seemed just as much a loner as he was, Daphne Greengrass (Ice Queen if ever he saw one) and Tracey Davis, another Slytherin half-blood. Not that they were friends, Nico didn't trust them as far as he could throw them, but it did help to know that not all his class mates hung onto Malfoy's every word.<p>

On the other hand, they seemed infinitely more observant than the three Gryffindors, and now they actually took notice of what he did…

It all came to a head in Potions.

"Nico!" Tracey hissed, grabbing the demigod's arm for the fifth time that lesson. "The rat's spleen goes _after_ the hellebore!"

Nico snatched his arm away and squinted at the blackboard. He often mixed up the lines written in Snape's spidery handwriting, it was murder to decipher.

"You're dyslexic." Nico turned and looked at Davis sharply. He was painfully aware of Snape listening into their conversation.

"The way you squint and mouth the lines while reading them; my cousin is the same."

Nico didn't reply, but silence was all the confirmation the girl needed. Nico could practically feel Professor Snape's eyes boring into him for the rest of the lesson.

"Stay after class, Mr di Angelo, I wish to have a word." Nico groaned inwardly. He didn't need to be assigned detention for something that wasn't his fault.

The others filed out of the class and made their way to their next lessons, while Nico hung back. Snape regarded him, his face unreadable.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put you and your classmates in?" the Potions professor demanded.

Nico blinked. Whatever he had been expecting, it was not that.

"The art of Potion brewing is complex and delicate; your incapacity to _read_ the instructions meant that you could have easily blown up half the castle. Now tell me, what went through your arrogant little brain that made you see fit to _not inform me_ of your condition?"

Nico didn't reply. Whatever he said would only serve to make the teacher angrier.

"Detention for a month, di Angelo, and you _will_ see Madam Pomfrey about correcting your eyesight."

Nico nodded and left. But instead of heading to the Infirmary, he headed to the Charms classroom.

He hung outside for the lesson to finish, pondering how to make his request. Not many people could speak Ancient Greek, and even less would prefer it to their native English.

"And what can I do for you, Mr di Angelo?" the tiny professor squeaked, looking up from his marking.

"Professor, I was wondering if it there was a spell to translate written text from Ancient Greek to Modern English?"

The professor looked thoughtful.

"A project for History of Magic? Yes, well I'm glad someone appreciates the importance of that class… Hmm, well there is a charm, not well known and quite tricky… Let me see…" He pulled out a sheet and scribbled something down. "Tradueixio" the letters morphed and rearranged themselves to what Nico assumed to be English.

"Yes that should do it. The spell wears off after about half an hour, I'm afraid, so it's not much use for long-winded translations, it's best to learn the actual language."

Nico thanked the Charms master and headed out the door. Inside he was beating himself up for not asking for help sooner, the entire potions debacle could have been avoided.

He made his way up to Myrtle's bathroom, hoping to experiment with the charm, and see if glasses would be an alternative to continually charming various books and notes. But when he got there, he discovered someone else was already there.

"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen" Hermione was saying. Nico hid behind the door and listened intently.

"Lacewing flies, leeched, fluxweed and knotgrass, well they're easy enough; they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves. Oooh, look powdered horn of a Bicorn – don't know where we're going to get that…Shredded skin of a Boomslang – that'll be tricky too – and of course whoever we want to change into."

"Excuse me? What d'you mean a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it…" Ron sounded revolted, and Nico couldn't blame him. From what they were saying it seemed that they were going to infiltrate the Slytherin common room and interrogate someone. But they didn't elaborate further; instead they were bickering over the morals of stealing from Snape versus catching the heir. Nico felt like hitting his head against the wall. The choice was a no-brainer. Before leaving to let the Gryffindors plan their potion, he felt a wave of relief when Ron stated Malfoy was the heir. It seemed their friendship did mean something after all. He rolled his eyes mentally. Slytherin's heir would be cunning and sly, neither quality could be used to describe Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, I decided to run this in parallel with Lost HeroSon of Neptune, I appreciate I've probably mucked up the time line, but hey, it's AU! However, help would be appreciated to keep it as close to canon (for Heroes of Olympus) as possible.  
><strong>**My decision came from a question from DalekDavros, asking me about my stance on Camp Jupiter. Here's the thing. If I leave it the same as the previous fic, then wherever I go from here will be the same as well, because it'll be too late to change it. So if I manage to write all seven books the characters would well be on their way to adulthood (hell Nico would be 19 when the Deathly Hallows came around), without Heroes taking place. So parallel it is.**

**I may have split Nico from the gang too fast, but I need a rupture for everything to go as planned. At the moment their friendship means Nico is still "innocent until proven guilty" unlike Malfoy, and Nico is avoiding **_**them**_**, otherwise, you can be sure they would have confronted him before now.**

**Was the bottle scene okay?**

**Please Review!**

**Swiss**

* * *

><p><strong>Biblioholic, RachelDare, mysticwitch, obsessivegirl73, random, A Contradiction, MissSadieKane, Auror Chen, Lieutenant Winter, Finwitch1, Thalia's Royal King: <strong>**A lot of you have asked about what Percy heard, so I'll do a blanket reply here. He did hear the Basilisk, I was hoping to explain it in the story so telling you now would spoil it! I must say though some of you have come up with some pretty good theories on your own, (although my original explanation isn't up there). Still, rest assured, I**_** do**_** know snakes are not normally associated with Poseidon's realm and it will be explained.**

**Biblioholic: Nico didn't hang around Slytherins because they avoided him (because he was friends with Hermione and Ron), The neutrals I would say are the Greengrasses, Tracey Davis, Milicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini (though the latter is still a pure-blood supremacist as seen in the **_**Half Blood Prince.)**_

**One Smart Waffle: Mmmm, cupcakes… Hope you like the next chapter!**

**Hyoma's chick: Clue: Lockhart's backfired memory charm. (Hey I don't want to spoil the surprise! With the way I'm updating, suspense is all I have…)**

**DalekDavros: I'm really looking forward to the scene where Nico reads the **_**Tale of Three Brothers…**_**Nico can sense Harry's scar is a horcrux, but he isn't going to worry about it until all the other horcruxes are destroyed**

**misslilylunamalfoy: I hope to make Luna more important, I think her and Nico would get along well. Thanks for your comments on the theastral scene (possible meeting place with Luna?)**

**Rigoudon3 : I'm building up to an important discovery for the trio, but the dyslexia had to be addressed, it got kind of old that Nico couldn't read anything… Though I stand by what I said in the fic, the Slytherins are far more likely to notice something odd (blackmail material) though I think Davis was just surprised, or didn't find use in keeping the info secret (and risk almost getting blown up every potions lesson)**

**Obsessivegirl73: I have split a bit from canon (or rather the Gryffindor trio), and there are some larger developments coming up (though I'm still going to stick to the basic storyline if that's okay) … I hope you like the new chapter!**

**A Contradiction: Thank you! I intend to stick to the books (basically) but Nico's gonna strike out on his own for a bit… though the gang's actions aren't going to change much.**

**MissSadieKane: Nico would only count as enemies of the heir if they knew the truth about his parentage, and he is a Slytherin, so he is safe. I'm sorry, but there will be petrifications, otherwise, how would people know there was a monster on the loose?**

**Waterbender of the South: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I hope you like this chapter and I'll try and not leave it this late again**

**Darklily-of-Starclan: Glad you liked it, but I can't answer your questions without spoiling the story!**

**Finwitch1: I love your theories! Can I steal one if mine doesn't work out? I think Nico will send Binns on his way once he has served his purpose, and though I stand by that no demigod may enter without Hecate's permission, he could defiantly be one of the lucky few… and he did teach in WW2, not a good time to be a demigod. And yeah, he sleeps in the lesson.**

**TardisOwner: Thank you so much, and I am proud of this. I want Nico to be a key character, and not another person to say Ron or Hermione's lines, so I'm glad I'm keeping things fresh, it's one of my bigger worries. **

**Kemisu: It's true Nico was a little cut off in the last fic… I take it you like the parallel Lost Hero idea?**

**Angel9999, Aurora Chen, yashendra2797, shongs1, happygoluckyfull, the Demonic Pixie, snowflake13300, GreekGeek : I'm really sorry for not updating sonner, and I hope you like the new chapter.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter, I kept deleting large chunks because it didn't feel right, and that part or this part were inconsistent with what I'd already written… And then it didn't make sense... ARGH!**

**Anyway, here is the next installment, hope you like it**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lacewing flies, leeched, fluxweed and knotgrass, well they're easy enough; they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves. Oooh, look powdered horn of a Bicorn – don't know where we're going to get that…Shredded skin of a Boomslang – that'll be tricky too – and of course whoever we want to change into." <em>

"_Excuse me? What d'you mean a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it…" Ron sounded revolted, and Nico couldn't blame him. From what they were saying it seemed that they were going to infiltrate the Slytherin common room and interrogate someone. But they didn't elaborate further; instead they were bickering over the morals of stealing from Snape versus catching the heir. Nico felt like hitting his head against the wall. The choice was a no-brainer. Before leaving to let the Gryffindors plan their potion, he felt a wave of relief when Ron stated Malfoy was the heir. It seemed their friendship did mean something after all. He rolled his eyes mentally. Slytherin's heir would be cunning and sly, neither quality Draco had in abundance._

* * *

><p>The next Saturday was the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin.<p>

It was a lot more enjoyable now that Malfoy was on the pitch rather than poking Nico in the stands. To his housemates' delight, Harry seemed to have a bludger constantly tailing him, leaving Draco free to search for the snitch unhindered. Bets were soon exchanged around him on the length of time Harry would stay on his broom, and what state he would be in when he was knocked off.

Harry weaved and dived, trying to shake the stupid ball off, careening towards the Slytherin stands. The mass of green and silver jeered as the Gryffindor Seeker speed past. The jeers turned to screams as it became clear that the bludger didn't mind a bit of collateral, if it's target got pummeled in the end.

Suddenly, Harry stopped. He hung in the air, staring at the green and silver figure of Draco Malfoy, more precisely at the glint of Gold, just above his head.

Time slowed down. The leather ball was pelting towards the Gryffindor, it was going to...

WHAM

The rest happened too fast for the spectators to really see it. Harry spun a 360° and started accelerating towards the Slytherin Seeker. Malfoy backed up, turning sharply to avoid being knocked out of the air.

Harry swiped at something, coasted, slowing, before falling the last few metres into the sand below the Gryffindor hoops.

Madam Hooch's whistle pierced the air, and Lee gleefully shouted the score (180-90 to the Lions) into his magical megaphone.

A crowd had gathered around where Harry had fallen. Nico could see Lockhart pushing the students out of the way, in order to get to the centre. The rest of the Slytherins were throwing hateful glances at the mass, and filtered out of the stands, swearing. Flint was yelling at Malfoy in the Slytherin locker room.

Nico watched from above as Lockhart waved his wand at Potter's arm. He couldn't see what the idiot had done, but from the noises of disgust and disbelief, it clearly hadn't been mending Harry's arm. When Harry stood up, it was suddenly obvious what the inept Defence teacher had done. The limb hung limp, looking and acting like some sort of arm shaped stuffed tights or a giant rubber glove. The bones were gone.

Shaking his head, Nico watched as Harry was escorted away, Colin clicking like mad with his camera.

* * *

><p>Deciding that it would be best to avoid his housemates for the time being, Nico found himself heading for the Library.<p>

He realised with a jolt that he had somewhat neglected to research other places for Horcruxes, he'd been so wound up about what was happening back home that he'd completely forgotten about his own quest. Grabbing a random volume from the Hogwarts archives of past students, Nico tried to work.

Still, as much as he tried to concentrate, he couldn't help but let his mind wander.

Hazel was settling in well at Camp Jupiter, though it was awkward finding ways of communicating with her, seeing as the Romans didn't know about Iris-messaging. At the moment, he was relying on the relay that was otherwise looking for Percy. Jason the Praetor was very good at helping her cope with everything. Nico had the feeling Jason understood what it was like to be Hazel more than he let on. He may be Praetor, and one of Camp Jupiter's most seasoned warriors, but from the marks on his arms, he joined soon after being potty trained. Nowadays the whispers weren't mocking his youth, but were in awe of his achievements. To most in the Legion, Jason held all the answers and could solve all the problems. So if he couldn't deliver on those expectations… Well, Octavian was always waiting in the wings...

Oooh, that Legacy was so infuriating. Always going on about Hazel's heritage, Hazel's past. Going to Camp Jupiter reminded Nico of the way he was treated before the war. Having to fight the prejudice again, and to watch Hazel suffer for it, was something Nico could barely stand.  
>He wondered absently if Hazel would have to lead an undead army in order to gain the Romans' respect, or (in accordance of her abilities), she would have to cover New Rome's pavement in Gold Bullion before people looked further than her parentage.<p>

He was fully aware that the Romans saw him as a weakling who could barely lift a sword, and he planned to keep it that way. Octavian was so paranoid about the Greeks that Nico was sure to be accused of spying, at least this way he would have a couple of tricks up his sleeve. Perhaps the manipulative augur had 'seen' his own death at the hands of a Greek in the entrails of some poor innocent teddy... It would explain why he was so sure there were other demigods out there.

Still, if the two could ever meet and accept each other, it would signal a golden age for demigods. The Greeks had no set up for the future; it was a culture of heroes and personal glory. Anyone who wanted to settle down and start a fAamily would be doing so at their own risk.

Rome, being an empire, had an infrastructure. There were even schools and a College so demigods and legacies could have a higher education. Though the Romans did have some glaring faults: the augury had too much power (or at least the current one did), and recommendations were everything rather than personal skill, plus the Gods were a lot less charitable.

If the two could merge, both would benefit: Greek sword fights demanded more skill, as it was one-on-one. Nico was sure any Roman fighting a Greek in a duel would be beaten hands down. They expected their opponent to only come at them from the front. One of Percy's favourite moves was to roll and slice from behind, thus getting around the enemy shields.

However, the ability to fight as a group was an enormous asset. Having an entire cohort fighting beside you was an uplifting experience. It was a unit that watched each other's backs and was a much more efficient (and safer) way to fight.

An individual who could incorporate both fighting styles would be more than a formidable adversary, they'd be nigh invincible.

Perhaps the cultures could merge: Rachel was much more reliable than Octavian's word that what he'd told them was what he'd actually read. Maybe she could get him sacked!

Nico shook himself. What was he thinking? There was too much bad blood between the Camps for any chance of combining the two peacefully. Sighing, he forced himself to contemplate the here and now, and not daydream of an impossible future.

He needed a way into Gryffindor tower, undetected. But nobody would allow him entrance, except after one of the Quidditch matches last year, and that was before things had soured between them. He needed a way to find the diary; he needed a way to get it away from Ginny. Perhaps he could kidnap her and force her to hand over the stupid book.

Flicking through the records of past head boys irritably, he was about to change volumes when an entry, right at the bottom of the page, caught his eye:

Year Name House Notes  
>1943...<br>1944...  
>1945 Thomas Marvolo Riddle Slytherin H-B, Orphan, SC, 8 int. with H.M.<p>

Well well well. Looking up the abbreviations of the notes, Nico discovered that Tom had been a member of the "Slug Club" run by the then Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn (Nico didn't think this information was particularly useful, but you never knew), he was a half-blood (Nico frowned at this, surely at Hogwarts it didn't matter?) and an orphan... perhaps he should try and find the orphanage where he grew up? He'd also had _eight_ interviews with the headmaster. That was something he could perhaps investigate...

Nico jotted this all down in a small spiral notepad, and stretched. He had been sitting there too long. Getting up, he realised it was nearing dinner time. Hurrying out into the third floor corridor, he ran headfirst into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped, looked down to see Colin Creevy, camera in hand, staring up at him. The first year got up clumsily, stuttering an apology before fleeing. A split second later it struck Nico how different Colin had acted to the first time they met, when he was backing Harry against the wall. The son of Hades shrugged mentally, he was far too used to people being nervous around him for it to bother him anymore.

* * *

><p>The next day there were all sorts of rumours flying around. Creevy had been attacked, and now everyone was either pointing the finger at Harry, or Nico. The House divisions were now worse than ever. The Gryffindors were all sure it was Nico, with the Hufflepuffs backing them up. The Ravenclaws were suspicious of both, and there were long debates at their table as to who was the more likely: Harry, found at the scene of the Hallowe'en attack, or Nico, who'd deliberately knocked down the tiny Lion as he made his way to dinner.<p>

The Slytherins didn't really care, though Malfoy was sure to point out the various ways how it couldn't be Nico.

"I wish I knew who the heir was," he moaned for what felt like the tenth time that evening. "and people think that _Potter_, the Mudblood's friend, or di Angleo! He's even less worthy than Potter, at least _he_ had a Mudblood mother. Di Angelo is the spawn of a Muggle! As if a descendant of Slytherin would sully themselves with such filth! He's not even_ British_, and they think _he's_ the heir?"

"Doesn't _your_ family have_ French_ origins, Malfoy?" Nico sneered, cutting off the younger boy's rant. "You act like hypocrisy is a virtue." A pale blush had crept up Draco's neck; he opened his mouth to retort, but after a few seconds of silence, closed it and reddened even more. Nico smirked and swept out of the room.

* * *

><p>December arrived, along with a flurry of snow. Nico had successfully tracked down the name of the person who was head of the orphanage, a few harmless inquiries at the British Muggle Social Services, and now he would be talking to a Mrs Cole, former head of the Wool's Orphanage this winter. That was assuming that his father would allow him down to speak with her. Summoning her when the doors were open, Nico didn't know what would happen. Would she be a ghost, return to life like Hazel, or would it be like all the other times he'd performed a summoning?<p>

Nico was sitting in Potions, and with the translation-glasses he'd perfected over the last month, his progress in the class had been exponential. That wasn't to say he was particularly talented in the class, just that he could get along as well as any other Slytherin. But today, his Swelling Solution was near perfect. He should have known it wasn't going to last.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been acting shifty since the beginning of the lesson. They were up to something, but Nico didn't know what. He hadn't talked to them since Potter had cornered him after the Creevey incident:

"_Nico, Nico, DI ANGELO, wait up!" Harry shouted._

"_What is it, Potter?" Nico replied cooly. Harry flinched at the tone._

"_Colin, he's been attacked. Since he was practically shouting that you were the heir yesterday…"_

"_What do you want, Potter" Nico asked, irritably. He was sort of touched that Harry would still consider him a friend enough to give him a heads-up. It was an unnecessary gesture, the Son of Hades as more that used to dealing with constant finger pointing and fearful mutterings wherever he went._

"_Well, just… I don't think you're the heir, and well… You were there before us, I mean in the corridor… I was wondering…"_

"_Why I ran off? I ran, because it was obvious that the school would think I did it! And no, before you ask, I didn't see anyone."_

"_Oh." Harry looked disappointed. He turned to leave._

"_Potter." Nico called him back; then hesitated…He couldn't mention Ginny… "Keep an open mind. Slytherins are known for their cunning and guile. The heir will most likely be the last person you would suspect."_

_Harry frowned at that, before nodding and heading off._

Out of the corner of his eye, Nico saw Hermione give a signal. Harry immediately swooped down and yanked a firework out of his school bag. Nico couldn't believe what he was seeing. Did the three Gryffindors have a death wish? A furtive glance around the class, and Harry's eyes settled on Goyle's cauldron. One look at the strange bogey coloured gloop that his neighbour had concocted and Nico decided that he did NOT want to get covered in that. Luckily (or rather unluckily) Goyle had seated himself next to Nico, on Malfoy's orders.

By now Harry had already launched the explosive into the air. Nico's mind was blank. He didn't want his life to be decided by Golye's dubious potions skills! He reacted on instinct. Better a potion he knew the effects of, than unknown - and likely poisonous – goo.

"Percy'd be so proud." He thought sourly as his own cauldron exploded.

Malfoy, who had been sitting directly behind him, received a face full and his head swelled up to twice the normal size. Goyle lumbered around as his eyes became more the size of dinner plates. Nico himself hadn't gotten out unscathed, he hadn't ducked fast enough. His entire left side had been drenched, and his now arm looked like a troll's club.

"Silence SILENCE!" Snape yelled "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draught, if I find out who did this…"

Despite the pandemonium, Nico noticed Hermione slip back into the room, with poorly concealed potions ingredients stuffed down her front.

Nico glared at his three contrite looking classmates. They refused to make eye contact with him, but all were flushing and had guilty written all over their faces.

Snape, during this time had successfully shrunk everyone's enlarged limbs and was now examining Nico's (eighth?) ruined cauldron. He pulled the remnants of the firework out, and gave Nico a searching glance. The demigod shrugged.

"If I ever find out who threw this, I shall _make sure_ that person is expelled." Snape whispered, menacingly. His eyes flashed towards Harry. As he turned away, Nico could have sworn he heard his Head of House mumble:

"Fifteen points to Slytherin for an adequately brewed Potion; Merlin only knows what would have happened if he was still dyslexic…"

* * *

><p>The next week, a duelling club was announced. Everyone seemed very enthusiastic, and Nico couldn't help but be intrigued. Using spells in combat would certainly be interesting; no monster would ever see it coming…<p>

That evening, Nico was standing at the back of the hall, listening to the murmurs absently. Most people thought that the tiny Charms Professor would be teaching them, or even Snape, who had a good deal of knowledge and experience duelling. When Lockhart finally took to the stage, Nico felt like hitting his head against a wall.

Just then, an Iris Message popped up. Nico immediately whipped his wand out and muttered a silencing charm. He then tried to swipe it away, before anyone else saw it, but one look at Annabeth's face told him that whatever she had to say was important. He glanced quickly at the stage, hoping in vain that Snape (who'd just been introduced as an 'assistant' would stall Lockhart for a while).

"Nico, there's been a development. Three new campers, but they're all at _least_ sixteen!"

Annabeth was speaking Greek so rapidly Nico had a hard time processing what she was telling him.

Lockhart and Snape were now facing one another, ready to battle.

The countdown to the start of the duel commenced. "There's one kid, Leo, claimed immediately, he's cabin nine, poor kid. Well who knows maybe he'll rid them of the curse. We don't know about the others"

On three, disaster struck. Snape's spell was a perfect hit, blasting Lockhart off his feet, and knocking his wand out of his hand. The wand ricocheted off a wall, missing Nico narrowly and (to his horror) hit the IM window.

Annabeth's image immediately became three dimensional, and in the background, Hera's cabin with its columns and peacock images were visible.

Luckily everyone in the room was craning to see what had happened to the professor, and didn't seem to notice what had happened. However, as Annabeth continued speaking, more and more people were taking notice; especially since Lockhart had asked for his wand, which was lying at the feet of the ghost-like image.

"…The deal was all half-bloods get claimed at thirteen, what are they playing at? They took an oath; it's not something to be disregarded when _they_ feel like it! And that Jason, he's strange, he says he has no memory, but he already knows about _everything_. All the stuff we normally have to explain to newcomers, he _knows_. It's just …."

"ANNABETH!" Everyone jumped. The door to Hera's cabin opened, and Rachel came out, half-carrying, half-dragging an unconscious girl.

"Rachel, what happened?" Annabeth leapt over to her friend and slung one of the unconscious girl's arms over a shoulder.

"I blacked out, when I came to, she was like this! I didn't… she's not…" The red-head seemed close to hyperventilating.

"Let's get her to the Big House, tell Chiron…" Annabeth stated calmly, but her face was pale. Suddenly, her eyes widened, whipping around, she reached out and made to slap Nico. Her hand passed straight through, and the IM cut off.

Nico stared at the place Annabeth had been standing. She said _Jason_. But she couldn't mean _the_ Jason, as in _Preator-Jason of Camp Jupiter_; that would be absurd. But then again, the gods had sworn on the Styx to claim demigods at thirteen, and yet _three_ sixteen year olds turn up out of the blue…

Everyone else in the room was looking at him, whispering. About what, Nico had no idea. There wasn't anything particularly incriminating in that IM. Nico had never been more thankful for Annabeth's anger towards the gods than at that moment.

Uncomfortable being the centre of attention, Nico made a beeline for the exit. The sea of people parted silently, letting him pass, their accusatory stares burning into his back.

* * *

><p>Nico skived off the next morning's History of Magic class. It wasn't like he was missing anything, and at first he went to the library, to finish the homework they'd been set for the holidays.<p>

"Ever since that weird message yesterday evening, Justin has been hiding in our common room. That ghostly girl was angry when she said his name…She was telling that di Angelo to attack him, I'm sure of it." Nico froze. The voices were low, coming from the other side of the bookcase.

"But if he was the heir, why would he follow orders?" a girl's voice asked quietly

"He can't know everyone's blood-line, she's probably helping him research it…I think I've seen someone like her in the ministry…" the boy answered swiftly.

"But he was friends with those Gryffindors" the girl objected quietly "I don't think they'd be friendly with someone who hated Muggleborns"

"They seem pretty distant nowadays. I reckon they found out something and he threatened them to keep them quiet. You've seen how even the _ghosts _are scared of him."

Nico couldn't listen anymore. Deciding to leave his Charms homework unfinished, he went to have one last go checking out the seventh floor before term broke up. Since Annabeth's message, he had a feeling he needed to investigate whether Jason really was Roman-Jason and if it was possible Percy had been taken to Camp Jupiter. It made sense…ish. But the mere idea of Jason being surrounded by Greeks, and Percy by Romans, made Nico uneasy. Each time the camps had become aware of each other there had been bloodshed. Joining them now, when the Gaea was rising…whoever it was was taking a _huge_ gamble.

After about ten minutes, Nico became tempted to just attack the stupid wall and see if _physically _there was anything behind there. He walked up and down like a caged animal. Each problem seemed impossible to solve! He needed that stupid diary!

Nico blinked. A crack had appeared in the wall. He gaped as a small wooden door carved itself into the wall. Trying to quash the mounting excitement, Nico grabbed the handle and peered inside. But instead of finding some secret temple/shrine with the horcrux on a plinth-like in an Indiana Jones movie he'd seen once-behind the door was a long corridor. Curious, Nico stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He could still feel the horcrux, but it was further away. Berating himself for getting his hopes up, Nico continued along the passage until it led him behind a tapestry on the fifth floor.

Peering out, he was just in time to see a flash of red hair as Ginny turned the corner at the end of the corridor. Nico hastily struggled to get out from behind the thick fabric, cursing as he nearly ripped it from the wall. Stumbling backwards, he fell over something lying on the ground.

Only it wasn't something. It was some_one_. Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff lay there, glassy eyes staring at nothing, a look of shock and fear on his face. Turning to get out of there as quickly as possible, Nico almost had a heart-attack when he saw Nearly Headless Nick, resident Ghost of Gryffindor Tower, hanging immobile in the middle of the corridor. He wasn't a translucent white, but black like soot, and seemed to be smoking slightly.

Backing away, Nico dived for the tapestry. But when he pulled it back, the wall behind was blank.

Just then, the bell for the end of class rang out. Doors burst open and Nico was shoved against the wall by the collective mass of students. Not long after, the screams began, and soon the teachers arrived. Professor McGonagall let off the sound of a shotgun and barked at them all to get back to their common rooms.

"Caught in the act!" Nico recognized the voice from earlier. A stout blond boy was pointing a shaking finger at him.

"That will do, Mr Macmillan!" The transfiguration professor yelled, before turning to Nico.

"This way, Mr di Angelo."

* * *

><p>Arriving in the Headmaster's office, Nico couldn't help but be fascinated by all the instruments and portraits cluttering the room. A rather worn out looking phoenix stood on a small golden perch. The bird trilled softly at Nico and burst into flames.<p>

Turning away, Nico examined the paintings. They were all pretending to be asleep, but kept stealing peeks at him out of one eye.

The door opened again, and Professor Dumbledore walked in. Nico watched impassively as the elderly headmaster took his seat, and x-rayed him over his half-moon spectacles.

"Well, Mr di Angelo, we seem to be in a bit of a pickle."

That wasn't how Nico would describe the attacks, but at least he wasn't being accused outright.

"I'm being framed, sir."

"Yes, yes, I do not believe a mere second year could possibly… even taking into account your affinity with ghosts…" The old man was silent for a moment, watching Nico carefully.

"I was wondering, if there was something you wish to tell me."

It occurred to Nico that now would be a good time to 'voice his concerns' about Ginny, but something told him that the Headmaster would be even more suspicious once he worked out what the diary was.

"No sir, nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. It came out sooner than I thought it would, but still slower than I hoped. Anyways, the holidays are soon, perhaps I'll be able to update quicker... No promises, though reviews are a huge encouragement!<strong>

**(interesting theories and/or requests may be used in later chapters/books)**

**Swiss**

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole di Angelo, authorwannabe101, yashendra2797, Angel9999: Thank you so much, I hope you liked the new chapter!<strong>

**Lancaeriel Greenleaf: I'm so flattered you think so, and I hope the new chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Vampire Midnighter 1339: well, it's a cool theory, but no...**

**StarlightShivers: That would be an awesome way to get yelled at, it would be so easy to claim the person screaming bloody murder was in fact shouting that he was the pride and joy of the family or something like that... but I don't think Zeus would use a howler. Smiting with a bolt of lightning is more his style. (great idea though)**

**obsessivegirl73: Argh, I forgot to mention Luna... Oh well, she'll appear (hopefully) after the xmas hols... hope you like the new chapter**

**biblioholic: thanks, though there are less interactions in this chapter, more like confrontations with other houses. This fic should tie in both Lost Hero and Son of Neptune, but seeing as they are only four days long, Nico'll be more behind the scenes than in the action.**

**misslilylunamalfoy: I'm trying to keep it as in canon (for PJO) as possible, so Nico will get captured, though I reserve the right to mess up the timelines (Percy's disappearance is longer here) and I'm not sure what I'll do about Mark of Athena. I don't think waiting for each new book to come out is a good idea... Less Sytherins in this chap, but he interacts with the other houses... Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.**

**, happygoluckyfull: Percy'll appear sometime near the end (SoN is set in the summer), but he won't have a big role or anything until his memory is back.**

**Ghostwriter71: thank you so much! I hope the new chapter meets up to your expectations!**

**One Smart Waffle: Thanks for the waffle! Hope you like the new chapter, and I hope I'll be able to update a bit quicker when the Easter hols start**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! No, I'm not dead! **

**This is a double chapter post, to make up for not doing anyting for two months or more... Term time gets a little tricky after Easter, and I've not a even a little muse to help. My muse originally came as an itch, last summer, when I realised it was the idea for a fanfic, I beagn writing, and it turned into a torrent, a flood. Of course, that means writing in bursts, bursts which don't come very frequently. My attempts to write regulary never went as well as I hoped they would.**

**As ever, replies to reviews are at the bottom, thank you so much for not giving up on me!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, Mr di Angelo, we seem to be in a bit of a pickle."<em>

_That wasn't how Nico would describe the attacks, but at least he wasn't being accused outright._

"_I'm being framed, sir."_

"_Yes, yes, I do not believe a mere second year could possibly… even taking into account your affinity with ghosts…" The old man was silent for a moment, watching Nico carefully._

"_I was wondering, if there was something you wish to tell me."_

_It occurred to Nico that now would be a good time to 'voice his concerns' about Ginny, but something told him that the Headmaster would be even more suspicious once he'd worked out what the diary was._

"_No sir, nothing."_

* * *

><p>Nico's stay at Camp Half-Blood was informative to say the least. The atmosphere was upbeat, but it seemed…fragile. Like everyone was holding their breath in trepidation.<p>

This year, Nico wasn't called up to Mount Olympus. He didn't mind, it meant he could sleep and recover in time to visit Hazel at Christmas.

Jason (and it was Roman-Jason) remembered him. It was an awkward conversation, as the Son of Jupiter had learnt about Nico's role in the war and was treating him differently. Neither wanted to really address the elephant in the room (aka Nico's less than flattering image at Camp Jupiter and Jason's behaviour towards him back then), so they ignored it and tried to start again.

The Roman did his best to fill Nico in on what had happened to him, from the kidnapping to his quest. Both reached an unsaid agreement during this conversation:

-No one knew that Nico was aware of the other camp, and it would stay that way until Percy was found (and got his memory back).  
>-Nico would do his best to keep Jason up to date with what was happening (whether Octavian had taken over, whether Percy had arrived, etc).<br>-They would both work to make sure the Greeks arrived _after_ Percy had arrived at Camp. Nico had explained that he hadn't seen Percy in New Rome, and Jason was sure he'd have to train with Lupa before arriving. If the Argo II arrived before Percy had had a chance to earn the Romans' respect, there would be a blood bath.

After that the two acknowledged each other, but never sought to speak alone again. Jason was mostly hanging out with his girl?-friend Piper or the other anomaly, Leo.

The latter was surprisingly easy about Nico's abilities, and admitted shamelessly to having snuck into cabin thirteen on a dare from the Stolls. When Nico pointed out that the door and several other places in the cabin were booby-trapped, the younger boy laughed.

Rachel was pleased to see him as well, but didn't have a prophecy for him. Despite chewing him out last year for not asking, she hadn't had any visions concerning Hogwarts. Nico wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or not. It was also slightly disconcerting to see that now the Oracle was "living" the campers were relying on her much more. For instance, there was a camper that tried to ask for a prophecy about her love life, or the probability of getting into their favoured University to study Ancient Greek.

There was no denying Rachel was more approachable than the mummy from before, but it was getting to the point that people assumed she held all the answers, and got annoyed and rather rude when she didn't deliver (such as Drew).

Shaking his head at the memory, Nico stopped by the Hecate cabin, wanting to see the girl-whose-name-he'd-forgotten, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hey," Nico looked up, startled.

The girl in question was sitting on the stone slap that made the roof, absently banging her feet against the walls.

"Hey yourself."

"Mmmh, Have you found a horcrux yet?"

"Yes, two, possibly, but I can't get them."

"Oh. I'm willing to wait you know, just so long as I get a piece, I'm not picky. Otherwise…"

"I will keep my word" Nico interrupted irritably "I don't need to know what sort of curse my descendants will suffer if I don't."

"Bah! Why would I curse your family? It's so unoriginal; I'll be much more imaginative…"

Nico decided to regard the last sentence as playful banter, and moved on; satisfied he wouldn't have to negotiate for more time.

The three days passed in a blur and Nico was pleasantly surprised when Leo stopped working on the-ship-that-was-his-destiny to see him off.

Jason was standing beside him, face impassive and they shared a glance before Nico turned and walked into the forest.

* * *

><p>He stumbled into the Pluto Temple ten seconds later. Leaning against a pillar, he tried to get his bearings.<p>

He could hear the life outside, but somehow, from inside the temple it seemed far away and unimportant.

Revelling in the silence and solitude of the empty sanctuary, Nico was loath to submit himself to the too-bright too-noisy hustle and bustle of New Rome. After an eternity of listening to his breathing and the steady drip from a leak in the temple roof, Nico finally straightened and started to search for his sister.

Hazel was seeing to the horses. Nico observed her for a minute, a small smile on his face. He liked watching her live and be happy. It was such a difference to the lonely, despairing shade that was too good to accept Elysium. From Nico's point of view; her attempt to save her mother from eternal torment should have _guaranteed_ her passage to paradise, but he didn't make the rules.

"Nico!" Hazel jumped into his arms and hugged him as hard as she could. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Why shouldn't I visit my sister?" Nico returned, amused.

"If you haven't brought presents!" Hazel teased, grinning widely.

"Yo, Nico!" As always, Dakota was holding a can of drink, looking slightly tipsy. "Guess what!"

Nico raised an eyebrow as the centurion staggered towards them.

"Hazel here, just got accepted!"

"Oh?" Nico asked turning to his blushing half-sister.

"Yeah, stampede of uni…uni…horses, you know with the points…" Dakota was sounding really drunk now and Nico was starting to wonder if he hadn't been drinking real alcohol to get into the seasonal cheer.

"…and she jus' stood the-re an' steered them away… I tell ya, scared th' life outta me, mighty strange business…jus' stood and…" He flapped his arms around to illustrate, but Nico wasn't paying attention, he was watching Hazel intently. He knew Hazel hated her powers and didn't want to think about what the Romans would do to her if they found out.

"Bu' I'll leave ya now… family reunion, I know when I'm not wanted…"

Nico was barely listening, preferring to squeeze Hazel's shoulder in a comforting gesture. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"They know there's something…wrong with me. And it was an accident, so they don't really want to admit I'm a proper legionnaire…"

Nico didn't know what to say to that, so kept silent.

"But, It's Christmas! I just need to finish here and we can hang out! I didn't know what to get you, so we'll just look for something in New Rome!"

Nico smiled, but his eyes remained sad. Hazel led the way through the capitol, rambling about everything that had happened in Camp Jupiter since his last visit. Percy wasn't mentioned, and Nico didn't ask.

* * *

><p>The shade that was once Mrs Cole was in the fields of Asphodel. Nico knew this because he had diligently gone through the <em>Records of the Dead<em> found in his father's library.

Finding the right shade was harder. There were exactly 582 shades that answered to the summons for a Ms Cole. None would admit to knowing Tom Riddle, or working at Wool's Orphanage.

Refusing to believe that Mrs Cole had been reborn already (the Underworld had a notorious waiting list for reincarnation), Nico decided to be creative.

Unbelievably 107 Mrs Coles had worked in Orphanages, 25 in Britain and 5 during the World war period, 3 in London. They were all from the same family, but again none of the three would breathe a word about Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Having had enough of the shades' evasions, Nico told them on no uncertain terms that were he not to get a straight answer in the next 3 seconds; they would all suffer 10 years in the Fields of Punishment.

"He was an ungrateful brat, a demon-child, not worth the food we wasted on him!"

Nico turned to the shade who was the author of the outburst.

"Care to elaborate?"

"He scared the other children, took them places, and they were never the same again…And that school he went to only made it worse, sneering down on us all, including the staff! Lording his scholarship over us all, as if we had to bow down to him! He was still an orphan, still under the care of the institute! I swear, I told him to take the washing out and the look in his eyes…It was pure evil…"

"What places did he take them?"

"I don't know! On the outings, he'd disappear with them for hours, and when they came back…"

"What outings?"

"We'd take them out, for the fresh air, to farms, the seaside, hiking… out of the city, away from the fumes."

Nico sighed. More research needed then. He ordered the shade to answer his next summons immediately or suffer the consequences. When he was satisfied the ghost had been suitably cowed, he left to pack for Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Finally finished spying on us, di Angelo? Had enough playing heir on us?"<p>

Nico stared at Nott, completely taken aback.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied finally.

"Don't lie! You pretended to go on holiday when in reality you were searching for the heir! Sneaking around at the dead of night, were you trying to catch one of us in the act, huh? Or perhaps you wanted us to think you were the heir? To raise your status within the House?"

"Perhaps your night vision is faulty, Nott, but I assure you; I spent the entire Christmas break in the US, revelling in the fact that over there, there aren't mythical monsters waiting to petrify me." _Eat me perhaps…_

The other boy sneered at him, and stalked out of the dormitory.

Where had that come from? Looking carefully around the dorm, he noticed some small changes around his bunk. His bed-side table had been moved slightly, and the school things that he'd left behind were in disarray. They'd been searched.

* * *

><p>When school started up again, Nico was startled to note that Hermione was absent, and Ron and Harry were avoiding him.<p>

Confused and suspicious, Nico went to the Hospital wing at the first opportunity, hoping that Hermione would be able to elaborate on what had happened over the holidays.

The sight that greeted him when he pushed aside the curtain stopped him dead.

Hermione had black hair.

Hermione had olive skin and dark eyes.

In short Hermione looked like a female version of himself.

"Ni-Nico!" Hermione squeaked when she saw him, she shrank back as Nico advanced, scowling.

"What. Is. This?"

"No-Nothing! It's nothing, just a potion gone wrong, nothing to worry about!"

Her wide fearful, guilty gaze said differently.

"Do you know I had an interesting conversation with Theodore Nott earlier?" Nico stated, feigning disinterest, his body slouching, but eyeing Hermione carefully.

"O-oh?"

"Yes, he said that I'd been seen sneaking into the dorms during break and wanted to know if I'd finished pretending to be the heir of Slytherin, when as far as I know, I spent the entire holidays with my friends in America."

"Oh, I do-don't know anything about th-that!"

"Drop the act!" Nico snarled, suddenly leaning forward and clenching his fists, glaring at her venemously, Hermione flinched back. "You're in the hospital wing looking like my long lost twin, Nott's confrontation about my whereabouts; and I find someone's been through my things? EXPLAIN!"

Wide eyed, Hermione began to talk, and once she began, the flood of words just poured out of her:

"We didn't mean for it to get out of hand, Polyjuice potion is supposed to wear off after an hour, but, but, things didn't return to normal properly after the first go, and we hadn't found anything useful, and you're the only one we could impersonate and be able to ask intelligent questions…"

"What?" Nico demanded, cutting off Hermione's rushed explanations.

"The first time, Harry and Ron turned into Crabbe and Goyle, and I turned into you, we went into the S-Slytherin common room, and they were questioning Malfoy while I went to the dorms, to look for any evidence… but after the hour, we hadn't got anything, Ron and Harry changed back to normal, but my eyes stayed the wrong colour!"

Nico fumed. She had impersonated him! She had impersonated him in order to search for the heir. The betrayal cut him like a knife, but he forced the feeling back down, he needed to know the extent of the damage.

"So after you noticed that the potion wasn't working properly for you, you decided to keep on using it?" he asked, cuttingly.

"Well, we de-decided afterwards that, um, it would look suspicious for you to turn u-u-up like that and not s-st-stay…" Hermione looked like she was repressing tears.

"How long?" Nico demanded coldly.

"Three days…We started at New Year's…I don't un-understand, the potion was fine! Harry and Ron had no after effects!"

"You stole my features, and for what? To discover Slytherins hate Muggleborns? To search the dorms, taking as much care as a bull in a china shop? In the vain hope that the heir of the most sneaky bastard to have lived would leave evidence? You could have asked for my help, my opinion! But nooo, little Miss Know-it-all didn't think of the consequences and decided her way was best!"

"We did what we thought was right!" Hermione yelled, finally fighting back.

"You violated my friendship, my privacy!" Nico spat.

"I did it to stop the attacks! Or don't you care about all the Muggleborns in danger?"

"That's not the point!" Nico spluttered, but was interrupted before he could say anything more.

"Mr di Angelo, just what is this ruckus? This is a place of healing, I won't have you in here distressing my patient! OUT!"

With on last glare at the Gryffindor, he swept out of the Hospital Wing, missing Hermione's mournful eyes following him, full of guilt.

* * *

><p>The Son of Hades was in a foul mood for the rest of the week, not even bothering to turn up to classes, partly to avoid Ron and Harry, partly because he knew any amount of time spent listening to the gods-damned prattle, whinging and unimportant drivel of insecure twelve-year olds coupled with the presence of Lockhart or Snape would send him over the edge of reason and he would end up killing someone.<p>

None of his housemates brought up the Christmas holidays after Nott, but rumour got around that Granger was in the hospital wing because of a fight with Nico, leading to a lot of close scrutiny from the other Houses, some people were even whispering that he'd befriended the Gryffindors to get close to Potter and lead him astray. This meant that he couldn't risk going anywhere near Ginny or the seventh floor to explore the magic corridor without people tailing him, or taunting him from the side lines. Once Harry had intervened on his behalf, but Nico refused to stand for that and told him to either stay loyal to the house prejudices, or to his friends, before telling him that he'd obviously chosen already and to go back and not pretend their _association_ meant anything more than a handy way to spy on the Slytherins.

"Oi! Di Angelo!" Nico pinched his nose and closed his eyes. He'd just reached the end of a particularly annoying Transfiguration class, the first after visiting Hermione. The raven he had been trying to turn into a water goblet, instead turned into a Greek urn, and to add insult to injury, the handles still had feathers. Thankfully the urn had been nothing more than a simple clay jug, without the ornate painting, but it was still most definitely not the wine-glass like chalice that McGonagall had demonstrated at the front of the class.

"What?" He really didn't want to deal with Weasley right now, or ever again.

"Look, I know you're mad about what we did, but leave Harry out of it. He had nothing to do with it. He even tried to talk us out of it, said we were betraying you or something, and wouldn't speak to us afterwards. Hell, if Hermione hadn't gotten sick, he would probably still be mad at us."

Nico didn't say anything. It was obvious that the other boy had swallowed quite a deal of pride to tell him this. It wasn't, however, an apology. Instead of replying verbally to the implied question, he simply nodded curtly, and walked off.

* * *

><p>Things started to look up for Nico from then on. When it was clear the split from the Gryffindors was permanent, and his Slytherin acquaintances had apparently been holding back, waiting to see if his previous coolness towards the lions would last the holidays. Zabini congratulated him for finally coming to his senses and ditching the Lions for good, and renewed his offer to educate him in British Wizarding Law. They also covered proper etiquette, something that, he insisted, was required so that Nico wouldn't offend pureblood sensibilities. It was a sure way to impress the ancient Wizarding families, who felt that the old ways were being forgotten. At first Nico thought it would all be about how half-bloods and Muggleborns were inferior to purebloods, but soon came to realise that it was mostly posh (bordering on stuffy) manners and politics, how to manipulate, flatter and negotiate, knowing what the person opposite really valued so he could tailor his manner accordingly.<p>

He spotted Ginny with the diary just as he was leaving Charms, and trying to be as clumsy as possible, deliberately bumped into her, knocking her books out of her hands, pocketing the Horcrux as the poor girl scrambled to pick everything up before her upended ink bottle ruined the lot.

Instead of destroying it in the closest empty classroom, Nico absentmindedly kept it, he had promised a piece of soul to the daughter of Hecate after all. Perhaps it would make it easier to locate the other one, on the seventh floor. The thing repulsed him; there was no way he'd be influenced by something as vile as that. Besides, as long as the attacks stopped, there was no reason to be hasty.

Late that night, Nico was in bed, examining the diary by the soft glow of a candle. The book was rather anti-climactic, if it weren't for the extreme hate, anger and malignity that practically oozed from its pages, he wouldn't have spared it a second glance. Flicking through the pages, he wasn't sure whether he was surprised to see Riddle hadn't written anything inside. Lord Voldemort didn't strike him as the type to reveal his thoughts and feelings to anyone or anything, including inanimate objects. Wait… Riddle perhaps not, but hadn't Ginny been writing into this thing for the last four months or so? So where were her musings? Why was this diary completely devoid of any markings what so ever?

Cautiously, Nico unscrewed his ink bottle and allowed a single drop fall onto the page.

The drop stayed, and Nico felt his excitement dwindle. Then the dot seemed to be absorbed by the page, leaving it as clean and unblemished at before.

It suddenly occurred to Nico that perhaps the best way of finding out about Tom Riddle's past was to actually ask him about it. It wasn't as if the book could do anything to him, he could destroy it as soon as he deemed necessary.

Guardedly, he pondered the first sentence. He didn't want whatever sentient version of Tom Riddle to be aware that he already knew what was in the diary; or who and what he was.

_"I know what you are, Son of Hades" The thing hissed from somewhere above him. "You have been most troublesome."_

He shuddered, repressing the memory from the forbidden forest from last year. Deciding to err on the safe side of caution, he screwed the lid back on his ink bottle and blew out the candle.

The next day, Nico unconsciously slipped the diary into his pocket before heading out to breakfast. Potions was first, and Nico found himself paired with Tracey Davis again. Snape swooped around the room criticizing everyone and making Neville collapse into tears for the umpteenth time. Nico was getting agitated because Potter kept sneaking glances at him, and he had the suspicion that the boy wanted to corner him after class to talk to him. Of course, his partner was again too observant and remarked on Potter's curious behaviour.

"Potter keeps looking our way; I think he's trying to decide whether to try to talk to you."

"There is nothing he could say to me that I would want to hear."

"On what?"

"Nevermind."

The other Slytherins were remarkably perceptive, and though they would never admit it, Nico was sure that the informal gaggle around him was deliberate. Daphne Greengrass stood by Davis, sneering over Neville's poor potion's skills while Zabini started talking to him about laws restricting experimental charms and potions, and Malfoy (though he would never consciously help Nico) started teasing the Gryffindors, distracting them.

"Thanks" Nico muttered, grudgingly, once the Gryffindors were out of sight.

"Don't know what you're talking about" Daphne replied haughtily. Nico quirked an eyebrow. Tracey explained in an undertone as they made their way to Herbology with the Ravenclaws.

"We Slytherins look after our own. That's why you had a hard time when you were fraternizing with them. Whatever they did during the holidays and before then… Well we weren't surprised, none of the other houses trust our lot; it was only a matter of time before they got bored of you. We don't know what happened and we don't care, but this is your only second chance. You're one of us now."

They made their way to Charms, later that afternoon, which was again with the Gryffindors.

"Good afternoon, class!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed cheerfully. "We will be practising a new charm today, The Engorgio charm, used to make small objects bigger. Do not forget the counter is Reducio! Of you go then!"

Nico was partnered with Daphne, and had just managed to successfully engorge and reduce his button when there was a hissing noise from where the Gryffindors were working. Looking over, he noticed that Ron's wand was acting up again, and he was repeatedly hitting it against the desk, as if he could force the spell out that way. The Slytherins were all snickering, which made Ron go even redder and whack his wand harder on the desk, mumbling the spell repeatedly.

Rolling his eyes, Nico turned back to the button and raised his wand again.

There was a commotion behind him and he felt a slight tingling feeling engulf him before settling in his stomach. Daphne was observing him intently, along with everyone else. Ron looked horror-struck, and Nico realised that Ron had hit him in the back by accident. His insides gave a lurch and he paled. Thanking Zeus that he was near the door, he left before the first bout of nausea struck. Forcing the bile down, he sprinted for the nearest toilet, belatedly realising it was a girls' bathroom and threw up in one of the cubicles.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nico, the trio and the Slytherins might have seemed rather OOC, its the amount of time away from this thats to blame, so sorry if you feel everything's a bit unbelievable.<strong>**

****Next chapter should be up right after this one!****

* * *

><p><strong>She-of-the-8-Watches, Emikadon, hottygirl101, BookLoverX100000, An aWesome Sea Maiden, Adie, Angel9999, Nicole di Angelo, Splashfire, Dov5e, Crazydragon111, happygoluckyfull, yashendra2797: Thank you for reviewing, here's the chapter you asked for! Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Bibliophile109: Yes, I like Nico too, he's more interesting than Percy. Hope you like the new chapter!**

**catz r the all time best: Not discontinued, just waiting for my muse to come back, thanks for telling me to get a move on!**

**TwiliFay: Thank you! I can put that scene in the next fic if you'd like, but it won't differ much from Son of Neptune I'm afraid...**

**Featherpen1800, Opal the Goddess of Life: Thank you, I really wasn't sure about intwining the plots, but I'm glad I did. I was disappointed to find there wasn't much I felt I could do with Son of Neptune, and the majority was outside term anyway...hope you like the new chapters!**

**Yoda's Prodigy: Yeah, um, sorry about that, but thanks! here are the new chapters, hope you like them!**

**MasqueradeDoll: Thank you, I'm really flattered! It's been done many times? Oh dear, I noticed a few where Percy goes, but not Nico. Oh well, I didn't mean to steal someone else's idea, so if this ressembles another... Well I suppose i should be pleased someone felt it good enough to copy. Oh and please, please don't haunt me! I'll write them all I promise!**

**Son of the Hunt: I haven't read a fic that has a believable resorting in it. Unless Nico is really rejected, bullied and attacked in Slytherin I can't see him moving, especially since I was evil and broke his friendship with the trio. The story's going in the wrong direction, sorry.**

**obsessivegirl73: Sorry for the late posting! No Luna in this either, perhaps in the third book? I'll try to remember... Hope you like the new chapters!**

**Ghostwriter71: Thank you! I obviously timed my last update perfectly! Sorry for not posting again sooner, but I hope you like the new chapters!**

**Clawstone: ****Thank you so much! T****his might not be faster, but two at once isn't so bad? hope you like the new stuff!**

**Lanceariel Greenleaf: As I told MasqueradeDoll, I didn't realise there were many fics of Nico going to Hogwarts... Though I'm flattered you think so highly of mine, I suppose that makes up for it! I don't like feeling i'm not being original... I haven't decided about Dumbledore, he's too smart, and too nosy to be completely ignorant, but then again England should be out of reach of all the gods (except Hecate and others who deliberately go there). Ideas on that would be helpful! Anyway, hope you like the new chaps!**

**unknown lunatic: well, rumours travel fast, especially when fuelled by fear, and Nico's not exactly the most innocent looking character. So they were spying, just observing him carefully and pointing the finger.**

**One Smart Waffle: I think its just you. But an evil laugh another time perhaps, when talking to Thalia or Percy? Hope you like the updates!**

**PJOHPHGlove: Glad you liked it, but Nico can't travel on a whim, its too tiring (and dangerous), plus the Slytherins would notice if he suddenly went missing.**

**A Contradiction: That's exactly what I thought! I hope you like the chapter, even if it wan't a "soon" update!**

**biblioholic: Thank you, I'm glad i'm not being too dull! its nice to hear that i'm not being to OOC, but that might have changed with such a long absence. I was disappointed to see that Son of Neptune couldn't be easily intergrated into this story. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Samantha Mary Liggio: Hi, I wasn't quite sure what to make of your review, because I personally couldn't write a poem to save my life. Other than that I'm flattered that I inspired you to begin writing, and I hope you have the same success for your other literary endevours, though I hope not in such dire circumstances.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, and the last of this fic! Like for the Philosopher's Stone, it was too short to be cut in two, so it was made extra long.**

**Hopefully you will like the twist, if it's not too farfetched!**

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p><em>There was a commotion behind him and he felt a slight tingling feeling engulf him before settling in his stomach. Daphne was observing him intently, along with everyone else. Ron looked horror-struck, and Nico realised that Ron had hit him in the back by accident. His insides gave a lurch and he paled. Thanking Zeus that he was near the door, he left before the first bout of nausea struck. Forcing the bile down, he sprinted for the nearest toilet, belatedly realising it was a girls' bathroom and threw up in one of the cubicles.<em>

Wiping his face with the back of his hand, he turned, slumping against the ceramic basin. He panted, waiting to see if his stomach had truly settled, and groaned. Moving to the sinks, he abruptly turned and heaving over another toilet.

A whine interrupted the silence. Nico held his breath, heart sinking. He hadn't, had he? Suddenly, all the taps turned on full and the water in the toilets began to bubble up and rise as the cisterns overflowed. Caught in the deluge, Nico tried to make for the door, when he stopped.

"He went this way…" Ron's voice echoed along the empty corridor.

Feeling his blood run cold Nico ran into the nearest stall, closing the door and standing on the seat, praying that Weasley and Potter wouldn't stay long.

"What's up Myrtle?" asked Harry, concerned.

"Who's that?" The ghost wailed "Come to throw up on me again?"

"Why would I be sick on you?"

"I don't know, here I am minding my own business, when someone thought it was funny to, to _vomit_ on me!"

Nico closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Of course it would be her toilet that he was sick in.

"Nico was here? Ron's wand malfunctioned, and we're not sure what spell he got hit by."

Myrtle's moans stopped abruptly. Nico prayed silently that she wouldn't give him away, but thankfully, Ron's tactless nature came to his rescue.

"But surely it wouldn't matter if Nico was sick on you, I mean, stuff just goes straight through you."

Myrtle bristled.

"SURE! Let's all be sick on Myrtle because she can't feel it! 50 points if it goes through her stomach, fifty if it goes through her head!" The ghost was fair hysterical by the time she'd finished her rant.

The two Gryffindors were silent.

Footsteps moved towards Nico's stall and he tensed, but the feet stopped by the stall next door.

"Hey Ron, look at this!" Nico groaned silently, he'd been sick so violently the diary had slipped out of his pocket.

The was the noise of a scuffle

"What?" Harry asked bewildered

"Are you mad?" Ron replied "It could be dangerous!"

Yes, it is, thought Nico, so leave it alone!

"Dangerous?" Harry repeated, incredulous, "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"

"You'd be surprised," Ron told him, his voice grave. "Some of the books the ministry's confiscated – Dad's told me – there was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone who read _Sonnets of a Sorcerer_ spoke in Limericks for the rest of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book you could never stop reading! You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one handed. And - "

"All right I've got the point" said Harry, "Well, we won't find out unless we look at it." Nico had to restrain himself from jumping out and revealing himself.

"Hang on," Ron's voice sounded curious "I know that name, T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

"How on earth do you know that?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," Ron spat resentfully "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too. "There was a silence, and Nico shifted in his cramped position standing on top of the toilet. Styx, he wished they'd hurry up and leave!

"He never wrote in it" Harry seemed disappointed

"I wonder what it's doing here?" Ron asked curiously

"He must have been Muggleborn, to have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road…"

"Well, it's not much use to you," Ron said, briskly before whispering something that Nico couldn't hear.

The was the sound of waves lapping against the cubicle doors as the Gryffindors left.

Nico sighed. Stupid boy! He chastised himself silently. Why didn't he leave the diary in the dorms?

Because he didn't want Malfoy to find it, he answered himself. Deciding to mull over how to get it back later, he stormed off to the seventh floor, feeling reckless and frustrated.

* * *

><p>Reaching the corridor, he immediately ignored the wall, instead pacing back and forth, not really concentrating on anything but his anger at himself for not hiding the Horcrux. He was interrupted in his self-deprecating rant by the door carving itself into the wall again. Nico stopped, stunned. Quickly analysing what he had done this time and the only other time the door had appeared, he came to the conclusion that pacing was what revealed the door. Quietly slipping into the room, he stopped dead.<p>

It was the perfect training room. There were straw dummies for sword practise, targets for spell work and on one wall a large collection of weapons including throwing knives, and next to it a pile of books focusing on martial arts, weapons and advanced duelling.

Nico smiled. This room was the perfect place for him to let off some steam.

Sweat poured down Nico's face, and he had to blink to keep it out of his eyes. He'd been training for just under two hours, and he was already out of breath. Physically, he was seriously out of shape, mentally he was feeling much better. He loved learning magic, but there was only so long he could stand listening to the petty and shallow concerns of his twelve-year old classmates. Pretending to be two years younger than he was could be exceedingly draining, particularly when you took into account that he fought in a war at their age.

Squatting down, and gasping for breath, Nico suddenly realised that he was likely in the room with the Horcrux.

Wildly spinning around, he scoured the room for the mystery object. Letting his senses guide him he stood in the spot where the feeling of wrong-ness was strongest. There was nothing. It wasn't here. Firing various counter-charms and cancelling spells, Nico ran a hand through his sweat-slicked hair, frustrated, but too tired to get himself worked up over it. Vaguely acknowledging he should wash after the intensive exercise; his eyes fell on a wooden door that had certainly not been there before. Pushing the door open, his eyes almost jumped out of his head at the sight of a giant swimming poll-like bath tub with a hundred golden taps.

He allowed himself a lopsided grin. Perhaps things weren't so bad.

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day came around and Nico stared in horror at the decorations in the Great Hall. Lockhart really had gone round the bend this time. There was no way a sane man would do something like this! Nico was sure that Snape would snap during Loockhart's speech and curse the bumbling fool into oblivion. From the look on McGonagall's face, she would have helped.<p>

The dwarves interrupted every lesson Nico attended, though he thanked the Gods none were addressed to him. The only time it was anything other than an annoyance, was when Harry received a Valentine in the middle of the Charms corridor. The fight he put up to escape the oncoming torture was admirable, but doomed to failure, as the dwarf sat on his legs and twanged his harp. Nico's eyes roamed over the split bag and spilled books, while the dwarf recited his poem. Stooping to pick up the diary, he straightened, only to have it snatched by Malfoy, who immediately crowed the discovery.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" Malfoy asked loudly, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hand it over, Malfoy" Ron's older brother tried to exert his authority, but only succeeded in aggravating the situation.

"When I've had a look" Malfoy replied, smirking

"As a school Prefect - " Percy started, but didn't get a chance to finish, as Harry shouted the disarming spell and the book jumped out of Draco's hands and landed in Ron's. Disappointed he couldn't get the diary, Nico moved on, but not before noticing Ginny's pale face as her gaze switched from the diary to Harry and back again.

* * *

><p>Since becoming more friendly with the other Slytherins, Nico had cut down on his time spent looking for Horcruxes, so he could only go to the seventh floor once a week if he was lucky, and depending on his mood he'd either try finding the Horcrux, or train. He had yet to find the room that held the piece of soul. It was only a matter of time before he found it, but every time he opened the door to a new room that didn't hold what he was looking for was disheartening. There may have been 1000 ways how not to make a light bulb, but Nico was not that optimistic.<p>

Blaise's lessons in British Wizarding law could be either fascinating, or really really boring. They were currently covering what Nico had been trying to find in the Library before Christmas.

"Magical creatures are all classified as either 'Dark' or 'Neutral', depending on their perceived intelligence and threat. None are considered 'Light', to my knowledge. The few considered Neutral are all things like Pixies, Gnomes, house-hold pests if you will. Creatures with low intelligence also have a 'danger' classification, from 1 to 5, five being highest. There are laws dealing with the trading of these creatures, I can't remember the specifics, only that for class 5, only the experts can handle them and then, only with the expressed permission of the Ministry. Some are forbidden altogether."

"Which ones are completely forbidden?"

"Not many, just the really dangerous creatures, like oh, I can't remember, the Berserker is one- it's like an insane warrior that was once human - the Chimera, that's a mix between a lion and a goat, and that snake that Herpo the Foul invented, what was it? The Basilisk. King of Sepents, can kill with a glance."

"And the intelligent non-humans?"

"They're all considered Dark really, but I think it's the Vampires and the Werewolves giving the others a bad name, the Wood Elves and Selkies keep themselves to themselves for the most part. Hell, we trust our money to Goblins, and they're classified as Dark."

Nico made a disbelieving noise at the back of his throat.

"So who's Herpo the Foul?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"You haven't heard of Herpo the Foul? Oh come on! Surely even the Yanks…" Blaise relented after seeing Nico's face. "He was the first recorded Dark Wizard in history. He was a Greek I think, his experiments were legendary for being gruesome. Some say it was he created the monsters of legend, Medusa and the like."

"Right." Nico stated, not sure if he was glad the legend of this Dark wizard had been so distorted, or annoyed that the true myths had been forgotten.

* * *

><p>Easter fell in early April, and Nico stayed at Hogwarts this time around. Since the betrayal during the last holidays, he was reluctant to leave in case it happened again. At the moment he was experimenting on Iris Messaging. He wanted to be able to talk to Hazel more often; he didn't want to think he'd abandoned her. Plus he was curious about what had happened at the duelling club, Annabeth taking a 3D form was almost reminiscent of some of those old Star Wars films he'd seen in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. With most of the other Slytherins leaving, he'd be able to work in relative peace.<p>

So far, he'd not managed to create anything of note, but absently praying to Iris for the seventh time, he flicked his wand, murmuring a random spell from the _Encyclopedia Enchantia_. Eyes lighting up, he smirked and leaned back against the wall of the temple of Pluto. He wandered around for a moment, hands idly skimming the cool stone of the pillars. Turning, he spotted the open IM showing the empty Slytherin dorms. Curious, he swiped his hand through the IM, and reappeared on his bed. It seemed that the travel, despite being physical rather than optical, only lasted as long as the window was open. After experimenting a few times, he was happy he'd nailed the effects, feeling relief that he could now travel (temporarily) without draining himself, or worse. He was a little disappointed that he hadn't found something that he couldn't do already, but he couldn't complain too much. Pocketing his last Galleon, he left.

Hermione and a Ravenclaw prefect were attacked in early May. Nico had been chatting with Leo about his flying ship at the time, making him conspicuous in his absence. Luckily, nobody besides the other Slytherins noticed, and they weren't going to say anything. The next day, both Hagrid and Dumbledore had left.

McGonagall was a fair acting Headmistress, though her security measures were very irritating. Nico found himself missing his training room. Having everyone on edge was wearing on his nerves.

After two weeks, he was almost desperate, and so gave Lockhart the slip, sneaking of towards the seventh floor.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Ginny's voice sounded odd, too cold and cruel for the happy eleven year old that was Ron's sister.

"You're not Ginny." Nico stated, warily gripping his sword. The girl smirked.

"How can you know that?" She raised her wand, her face was inquisitive.

"Where is she?" Nico asked, backing up slowly.

"What are you?"

"Where's the diary?"

"How did you know about that?" Ginny demanded sharply.

Nico didn't reply.

"Well, if you're so concerned, it's here." She drew out the diary, carefully keeping the wand pointed at Nico's heart. Suddenly, she threw it at him, and reflexively, Nico caught it.

His vision went dark.

* * *

><p>He was in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. Everything was quiet, except for the soft sobbing from one of the stalls. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped a very handsome sixteen year old. It was obvious this was Tom Riddle. The future Dark Lord completely ignored Nico, who had the feeling he was watching some weird 3D film where he could actually move around and touch things. The Son of Hades quickly came to the conclusion that he was watching a memory. This made him relax fractionally; at least he wouldn't get himself caught up with awkward questions, but who knew how long he'd be stuck here? The Horcrux pulsed around him, and he shuddered. Riddle had turned to one of the taps and <em>hissed.<em> The sinks dispersed, revealing a large pipe. Nico's eyes widened in comprehension as he heard the toilet door unlock.

"_I remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes, over there by__that__sink."_

Nico covered his face and turned away.

His vision swirled and he found himself inside the headmaster's office, with a main that was definitely NOT Albus Dumbledore. The man was old, with wispy hair, and was reading a letter. Tom Riddle came in, his expression displayed nervousness, which to the untrained eye was entirely convincing, but his eyes were cold and calculating. Nico observed the future dark lord carefully. Tom was pleading to stay at the school during the holidays, and Nico realised with a start that the boy must have asked every year without fail, hoping that one year the headmaster would be convinced enough to allow it. The interview concluded with Tom offering to stop the attacks after learning the school was threatened, and Nico raised an eyebrow Tom took off after a short confrontation with a younger looking Dumbledore (who was already looking ancient), and Nico hurried to keep up. After a string of turns and corridors, down onto the first floor, past a painting of a bowl of fruit that Nico had never seen before, they stopped. Tom looked to be listening intently, before wrenching the door of a nearby broom closet to reveal…

Hagrid.

Nico stared, perplexed. He was who took the blame for the attacks? And he still worked at Hogwarts?

Tom looked desperate, his eyes were wide and there was a manic gleam that screamed danger.

"Monsters don't make good pets Hagrid." Nico shifted slightly, wanting to see the animal that had got Hagrid into so much trouble. A slight rustling noise; and Nico stumbled back as a large spider ran straight at him. Tom fired a spell and missed.

"ARAGOG!" Hagrid yelled after the monster, starting forward, only for Tom to throw a hand out, stopping him.

"They'll have your wand for this Hagrid, you'll be expelled."

His vision shifted again.

He was by Hagrid's hut, watching Ginny strangle roosters.

He was in the corridor outside the bathroom watching the Basilisk petrify Mrs Norris and daub the message on the wall.

The hallway to the hospital wing, Colin Creevey freezing as he tried to take a picture.

Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Hermione.

He saw Ginny confront himself and watched as he was sucked into the diary, he saw her continue down towards the second floor corridor. He stared at the words in horror:

THEIR SKELETONS WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER

That was the last thing Nico heard before his vision went black and he was ejected from the diary.

* * *

><p>He scrambled to his feet, struggling to stand properly, as if drunk. He felt drained, like he'd stayed up too late or had burnt himself out on a summoning. The ghostly form of Tom Riddle flickered and smiled at him, like a predator contemplating his prey. He was chanting something. Nico barely paid heed to Ginny's prone form, he could feel the life draining out of her, but he could barely resist falling back into the abyss himself without worrying about someone else. At least he was aware of the drain and still had the strength to resist; the diary had ejected him too soon. The ghostly form was solidifying fast, and Nico backed up, clumsily drawing his sword in one hand, his wand in the other. The form of Riddle laughed, and advanced, still chanting. Nico spotted the diary on the floor behind the projection, but couldn't see a way to grab it.<p>

Suddenly there was the noise of falling rocks and the ground shuddered. Riddle's eyes flickered to somewhere behind the Son of Hades, allowing Nico to dart around him and snatch at the diary. He was blasted of his feet before he got near it. Winded, Nico looked up to see Riddle lean against one of the pillars, twirling Ginny's wand in his hand.

The sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears.

"Ginny! Nico!" Harry dropped to his knees next to the red-headed girl, only sparing Nico a glance as he sprinted for the girl.

"Ginny! Don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" he dropped his wand and Nico groaned silently. Harry had willingly abandoned his only weapon, had flung it away from himself when he had no idea of the dangers. Wincing as he sat up, he looked around, both Riddle and Harry were much closer to the diary than he was. He was still feeling lethargic and light headed; a side effect of the draining spell. Patting his pockets he realised with horror that he had no ambrosia, and his sword wrist was throbbing.

"She won't wake" Riddle interrupted Harry's mumblings.

Nico stayed silent, watching the confrontation. He noticed it was now Harry's wand that Riddle was twirling in his fingers. Slowly he began to edge towards the diary, stopping whenever there was a lull in the conversation.

"Tom, Tom Riddle?" Harry seemed stunned "What d'you mean she won't wake? She's not- she's not-"

"She's still alive, but only just" The image replied, carefully scrutinising the newcomer.

'And she won't be for much longer' thought Nico, flinching as he felt Death creep closer and closer.

"Are you a ghost?"

"A memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years."

Nico stiffened as both Harry and Tom looked his way. The ghosts eyes narrowed and he raised the wand slightly as if daring him to try.

"You've got to help me Tom, Nico, We've got to get her out of here. There's a Basilisk … I don't know where it is, but it could come along at any moment. Please, help me…"

Nico was too frozen from the thought of a Basilisk being the monster in the chamber to roll his eyes at Harry's naivety. Trust a stranger in a secret chamber that holds a Basilisk? Was he nuts?

But Harry had finally noticed his wand was missing.

"Did you see-?" he asked Nico uncertainly. The demigod nodded towards Riddle, who was smirking.

"Thanks," Harry said reaching for the thin piece of wood. Riddle didn't give it to him. "Listen, we've got to go! If the Basilisk comes…"

"It won't come until it's called" Riddle stated calmly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked impatiently "Look give me my wand, I might need it."

Nico slowly began to edge towards the diary again, while the two were discussing Ginny's gullibility and how it profited the future Lord Voldemort. Riddle was too engrossed about how Harry had defeated him as a baby to notice that the distance between Nico and the diary had halved.

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Harry said quietly, hate dripping from his voice.

"Accio"

The diary flew past Nico and Riddle caught it, glaring. The demigod stood up slowly and made his way towards Ginny's body, the familiar smell of an approaching death invading his nostrils.

"Well he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled; I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my sixteen year old self in tis pages, so that one diary, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it" Harry told him triumphantly "No one's dead this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be alright again."

"Haven't I already told you," Riddle asked in a whisper, sending shivers or fear down Nico's spine. "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been - you"

He spun around, and hissed at a giant carving on the wall, just like he had done it the bathroom. Nico and Harry stared as the mouth began to move. Backing up, Nico grasped his wand and closed his eyes. Something hit the floor, and Riddle hissed again. Realising with dread that Riddle could somehow talk to the creature, Nico furiously began to form a plan in his head. The basilisk could kill with one look, but its hide was too thick to pierce with his sword – even if his wrist wasn't injured.

"Distract it!" he mumbled at Harry. He felt other boy falter, but heard the splash of footsteps through water as Harry ran off. He heard the snake lunge, but couldn't open his eyes to see what had happened. There was more hissing, and Nico was racking his brains, trying to remember the layout of the chamber. He had a plan, but for it to work, he had to be in the centre, with Harry leading the snake back towards him.

Taking a few steps forward, he turned, hoping he was now looking towards entrance. He could hear the snake slithering around, somewhere off to the left.

"Lead it back Harry!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He could feel Riddle's presence somewhere behind him, laughing.

Praying to the entire pantheon, plus Hecate and Hades, Nico raised his wand. It occurred to him that this was a huge gamble that would probably backfire, especially seeing as the Doors of Death were open, but he had no other plan. Time to pit Wizards against Mythology.

"Arcus!"

Riddle began to laugh.

"So this is what will defeat Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin! The Boy-Who-Lived, and a rainbow!"

Ignoring him, Nico began to chant, reaching for his pocket.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering!" Praying as hard as he could, Nico yelled for Harry to duck while he shouted the summoning charm that Riddle had used earlier.

Two shrieks pierced the air; shortly joined by Riddle's scream of denial. Nico frowned, that wasn't quite what he had predicted; he had thought it would require a bit more time than that.

"You may have killed the Basilisk, but you're too late, Ginny gone, and I have a corporeal body once more."

Hesitantly, Nico opened his eyes and stared the scene in front of him.

Well, that was unexpected.

He turned to the future Dark Lord. The Horcrux smirked back, triumphant.

Harry had fallen to his knees next to Ginny's still form, his body wracked with sobs. He placed the diary carefully in her icy hands.

Head spinning, Nico tried to work out what had happened. He hadn't felt Ginny's soul depart, but Riddle was alive, so that must mean…

Raising his sword, he swiped. Riddle lifted his wand, but he was too late, as soon as Nico's sword touched his body, it disintegrated, the stolen energy flooding into the Stygian iron. The diary shuddered.

Nico stumbled towards the girl. Harry was still crying silently. Kneeling down beside the distraught boy, Nico carefully tugged him away from the cold corpse.

"She's dead…She's dead…Oh god, what'll I tell Ron?" The boy only seemed capable of repeating himself.

"Do you trust me?" Nico croaked quietly.

Harry looked up, eyes wide and silently pleading.

Solemnly, he drew his wand and ran it across the blade of his sword, chanting in Greek. Harry's gaze was following his every move. Pressing the diary firmly against Ginny's chest, he could practically feel her soul straining to return to her body. It was a simple exorcizing ritual, coupled with a possession rite, except in reverse. He was cleansing an object and forcing the soul to possess its original body. He understood the theory of what he was doing, but in practise he was still a little shoddy.

Placing the wand tip at Ginny's heart, he watched as colour seeped into her cheeks, and she gave a shuddering breath. Harry gasped. Nico sighed. He had never been so grateful that the Doors of Death were open, and Thanatos was otherwise engaged.

Grabbing the diary, Nico threw it across the floor and, with Harry and Ginny watching, plunged his sword through the leather cover. Ink spurted out in torrents; an inhuman scream pierced the air and then…Silence.

"It's done." He said quietly. Ginny began to sob.

"Harry, oh, Harry I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy. It was me, Harry – but I – I swear I didn't mean to – R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over – and what happened here? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary –"

"Nico?" Harry asked, unsure.

Looking at his handy work, Nico smirked slightly. The Iris Message was still open, showing what looked like a garden centre, filled with statues.

"Medusa's let herself go a bit, hasn't she?"

The stone statue of the basilisk dominated the Chamber, the front raised up as if about to strike, long stone teeth filling the giant jaw. Now able to look at the creature, Nico could truly appreciate why the basilisk was known as the King of Serpents. It was majestic.

The Gorgon was frozen at her fiercest, snake-hair glaring and mouth wide snarling as she looked into the basilisk's eyes.

The trek up to the headmaster's office was a tiring affair.

Nico had to display some of his geokenesis abilities in order to shift the rock slide that blocked the passage.

Ron had been speechless as he had seen not only Harry return with his very alive looking sister, but also the thoroughly disgruntled demigod. At first he tried to shield her from the unhappy slytherin, until Ginny told him that Nico had saved their lives. Lockhart was a lot less annoying now he'd lost his memory, but his incessant questions and bemused smiles as they addressed him as Professor could only be endured for so long.

Harry's questioning glances were also quite trying. It was now the second time Nico had saved his life, but this was the first that he had _flaunted _his abilities for the younger to see.

Though he was quite sure that the existence of Greek gods wasn't common knowledge in the Wizarding World, Voldemort had recognised him for what he was the first time (though he reckoned that the sixteen year old version hadn't encountered any demigods, otherwise he might not have been ignored quite so much). He dreaded Dumbledore and Hermione finding out, because they would, he was sure of it. Hermione would have realised by now that he wasn't human, due to the Polyjuice fiasco, and would research every magical creature known until she found an answer that stuck. Dumbledore, well, he didn't know what the headmaster would do, if he didn't know already.

* * *

><p>Arriving back up to the main castle via a small pipe with a ladder notched into the side, Nico turned to the others.<p>

"Where now?" Ron asked, still hugging Ginny closely.

"McGonagall's office, she's headmistress now." Harry told them decisively. The walk felt like it took mere moments, and they were soon outside the door.

Squaring his shoulders, Harry knocked and pushed it open.

What greeted them was utter silence. Then there was a scream.

"Ginny!"

Mrs Weasley, with red eyes and tear tracks on her cheeks, flung herself at her daughter. Mr Weasley followed a split second later.

Professor Dumbledore stood by the fire, next to Professors McGonagall and Snape. The former was clutching her heart, her face an unhealthy shade of grey. The sour Potions Master looked momentarily shocked, before covering it with his customary sneer.

Nico couldn't discern much else as he was grabbed into a bone-crushing hug along with Ron and Harry.

"You saved her, you saved her! How did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that." Professor McGonagall stated, weakly.

Nico tensed unhappily. There was no way to cover up his involvement.

Mrs Weasley let go of them all, and Harry hesitating slightly, placed the ruined diary on the desk. He looked questioningly at Nico who shrugged. This exchange wasn't missed by the adults in the room.

Harry started by speaking of a disembodied voice in the walls, of Hermione realising it was a Basilisk in the pipes, and that meant only Harry, as a Parselmouth, could hear it speak. He talked of Aragog, the giant spider from the memory, and going to meet him in the forest with Ron. He said Aragog had led him to Mrytle, and they'd guessed that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was in her bathroom.

"Very well" McGonagall said when Harry faltered, once again looking to Nico for help. "So you and Mr Weasley found out where the entrance was – breaking a hundred school rules into pieces on the way, I might add – but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"

So Harry told them of the journey down into the chamber, of how he'd found Ginny unconscious and Nico injured - " Here he faltered, and Nico suddenly realised that he hadn't mentioned either Riddle or Ginny. The girl looked devastated, still crying into her mother's shoulder. Harry had turned to Dumbledore, who was smiling faintly.

"What interests me most, is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant both Ginny and Nico, when my sources tell me he is currently hiding in the forests of Albania."

Nico bristled, that- that monster hadn't _enchanted_ him! With him in the picture alongside Ginny, he looked just as guilty as Riddle in bewitching her!

"W-what's that?" Mr Weasley said before Nico could give himself away. "You-Know-Who? Enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not, Ginny hasn't been, has she?"

"It was the diary" Harry interrupted "Riddle wrote in it when he was sixteen."

Dumbledore reached for the diary, but Harry spoke again.

"But sir, it was _Nico_ that destroyed the diary and killed the monster; Riddle hadn't done anything to him."

"I bumped into Ginny on her way down to the second floor, I don't remember much, just being sucked into the diary and finding myself in the Chamber." Nico butted in.

Dumbledore was x-raying him with his twinkling blue eyes, and Nico could feel Snape's fathomless stare. After a moment, the headmaster turned back to the diary, and Nico scowled internally. It was his quest to find the Horcruxes, Dumbledore would only interfere and slow him down.

"Brilliant, of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He looked up at the Weasley, who were looking scared and confused. "Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school … travelled far and wide … sank so deeply into the dark arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognisable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But Ginny," Mrs Weasley faltered, "what's our Ginny got to do with – with – him?"

"His d-diary!" Ginny cut in, sobbing. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been wr-writing back all year – "

Mr Weasley was aghast, and began berating the poor girl for not showing the diary to him or her mother. Professor Dumbledore interrupted gently to tell the girl to go up to the infirmary, and that there would be no punishment. Turning to the three second year, he informed them that the Mandrake juice was ready and the victims would be waking up at any moment.

"So Hermione's OK!" Ron said happily

"There is no lasting harm done," Dumbledore told him.

He dismissed both McGonagall and Snape from the room, telling them to organise a feast in celebration. Eyes twinkling, he turned to the three second years.

"I seem to remember telling you that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules." He was addressing the two Gyffindors. Ron's jaw dropped, horrified.

"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," the headmaster continued, seeming not to notice the boy's distress, "You will all receive Special Awards for Services to the School and let me see, two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor, and Slytherin."

Ron went very red.

Dumbledore turned to Lockhart. "But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure, why so modest Gideroy?"

Ron interrupted before Lockhart could open his mouth, telling of how the Professor had tried to wipe their memories.

"Dear me, impaled by your own sword, Gilderoy!"

The other man looked bemused.

"Sword? Haven't got a sword, that boy has though." He pointed to Nico. "He'll lend you one."

Chuckling, Dumbledore told Ron and Nico to take the addled adult to the Hospital Wing. Outside Dumbledore's office, Ron seized Lockhart by his robes and dragged him off towards the Infirmary.

Nico started off towards Myrtle's bathroom, but was almost run over by an enrage Mr Malfoy. The elder sneered down at him as he swept the demigod aside, stalking off to the headmaster's office.

The journey back to the second floor was short, and Myrtle was waiting. She was smiling, accepting of her fate. He saluted her formally, and raised his sword, shakily. Her form exploded into wisps of cloud, and Myrtle was gone.

Nico stayed up all night, celebrating. The Gryffindor trio had formally apologized, and Nico had told them that they couldn't have the same friendship as before, but could perhaps be friendly acquaintances. Hermione had looked at him appraisingly, but didn't say anything. Ernie Macmillan and some other Hufflepuffs came over and apologised for suspecting him, though they didn't know he'd overheard them. Defence against the Dark Arts had been cancelled, along with the end of term exams, and Lockhart would not be returning next year.

* * *

><p>The rest of term went by in a flash, and before Nico knew it, he getting off of the train.<p>

There was no one to greet him this time, so instead, Nico tried to find an alcove for him to shadow travel without being seen. But the platform was packed with people, there was nowhere this side of the barrier that was secluded enough. Sighing, Nico dragged his suitcase through to the Muggle realm and looked around. Harry was walking off with three mortals, one very fat, one very thin, and one that looked like he was made up of nothing but lard. There was a man in patched and fraying clothing watching them wistfully from the side lines. As Nico passed close, the man's head snapped round, and for a second, Nico could swear his eyes were gold, but it was only a flash as the man blinked, revealing_ blue_ eyes. The demigod hurried on. The man didn't follow.

Nico found a deserted alley and was just preparing to gather the shadows and disappear, when an IM popped up.

"Nico!" a very harried looking Jason shouted, "Percy's arriving in Camp Jupiter!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that! I don't know when I post the sequel, but as it's my favourite of the seven books, it shouldn't take six months like last time.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this fic, and didn't feel bringing in Medusa was too much of a Deus Ex Machina.**

**I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review, favourite, and follow this story. I may not be a reliable author, but I am a grateful one.**

**please don't hesitate to tell me how you think the next one should go:**

**-Nico gets back with the trio? or do they drift further apart?**

**-More Slytherins, Less?**

**-Luna?**

**-Take a guess on Mark of Athena, or write as if nothing happens, until it comes out (and meddle with the timelines again)?**

**-And finally, how should Lupin's lycanthropy affect Nico?**


End file.
